Raw Emotions
by AshleyMarieHalliwell
Summary: This story is about Chris dealing with a lot of stuff like Wyatt coming to kill him, Piper hating him, Leo trying to get close to him, torture.. and lots more. Lots of angst. It's a Revelation Fic! Enjoy *evil laugh*
1. Abduction

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Yes, this is the same story that I wrote before. However I felt as though that story wasn't adequet enough so I decided to re-write the whole thing. It has the same story line just with more effort put into it and more detailed._

Warning: This story will have minor swearing.

The wind blew fiercely through Chris's hair as he sat atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris shook his head and cleared his thoughts once more, he was really starting to get a headache. His mind wouldn't stop racing, it wouldn't stop analyzing. He just couldn't believe what had happened. Not a single piece of it. He felt as though he'd been pulled in several different directions all at once. Chris felt as though he couldn't take a breath, he was so overwhelmed. Chris tried to convince himself that all the changes had been good, but he just couldn't help answering himself 'to good to be true'...

It had all started last Monday right after Piper's birthday. Chris had been in P3 going over his never ending list of demons. Chris yawned deeply and stretched, it had been another long night. Ever since Chris had dropped the bomb shell about Wyatt's less-then-perfect future Piper had threw the book at him. She didn't want to see him ever again. As much as it had hurt Chris he had to keep reminding himself that he's not the important one here, Wyatt is. Although not having the Charmed Ones around were definitely hurting his chances of killing certain demons Chris was actually making a lot of progress. However this progress was coming at a price. Namely Chris's. He hadn't slept in about 3 days, not to mention all the injuries he had gotten while demon hunting. Chris bit his lip in agitation. It was around noon so he had chanced going into P3 and sitting at the bar had seemed like a good idea at the time, but not anymore. Chris heard the door open to P3 and scrambled to pick up his maps and lists, he sure didn't feel up to being blown up today. Quickly Chris held his stuff in his arms and orbed out to the back apartment.

Once safely hidden behind a layer of sheet rock Chris set his papers down quietly and stood by the door listening to the rattling of keys. He was sure that it was Piper. He would recognize her footsteps anywhere. They were always gentle, yet firm. Chris could remember waiting in his room for her to come home on nights when Leo had been and especially bad father. Chris groaned silently to himself because it sounded as though Piper decided to make herself comfortable and wouldn't be leaving for a while. Chris closed his eyes in obvious exhaustion and took several deep, steadying breaths. Just as he had been about to orb out again and get some work done, Chris heard the all-to-familiar sound of shimmer. Chris tried to duck to the floor, but was flung across the room by telekinesis. Chris groaned again and stood up. Quickly he accessed the situation and realized that another of this demons powers is invisibility. The demon suddenly appeared out of no were behind him and threw Chris to the floor. Once Chris was on the floor the demon climbed on top of him and pinned him down.

The sound of gasping and footsteps running to the door reminded Chris that he had a worry other then demons. A thousand possible escapes ran through Chris's mind as he felt his panic grow stronger and fought to control it. He would need some time so first off Chris used his own telekinesis to lock the door in place and throw the demon off of him. The demon turned visible in mid-air and Chris wanted to bash his head against a wall. He knew this demon. In fact he had had many encounters with him. His name's Brenton and torturer's the game. Brenton is a part of Wyatt's inner circle and had tried to break Chris a dozen times over. Chris forgot all about Piper and started talking in a low, fast paced, tone.

"What the hell do you want from me Brenton?" Chris asked with venom in his voice. He narrowed his eyes at Brenton as he waited for a response.

"Me?" Brenton sneered. "I want world peace." He said in a sarcastic, slimy voice. At Chris's look from hell he cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "You know what I want and you damn well know what I'm here for Chris." At Chris's look of mock confusion Brenton narrowed his eyes further so that they were barely slits. "Lord Wyatt has a message for you." He added, smiling in satisfaction when the only sign of fear Chris showed was the slight widening of his eyes. He had good reason to be afraid. Not only was Brenton's main job on Wyatt's team to torture people, but Chris had been on the receiving end of Brenton's torture and it's not pleasant. Brenton then added as though just remembering, "Oh, and I'd love your family to experience grueling torture with you." He grinned sneeringly as he pulled out a potion and a spell. Chris's eye's widened in surprised then narrowed quickly in thought.

"What are those?" Chris asked with suspicion layering his voice. Brenton smiled sinisterly.

"You know what these are Chris." Brenton said. At Chris's blank look however he grinned evilly. "Being in the past has made you soft, kid." Chris growled deep in his throat and felt a wave of exhaustion run through him. Piper had started trying to blow up the door and it was taking all of Chris's strength to stop her. The demon noticed this and smiled sickeningly. "This," Brenton held up the spell, "is the family spell. When families feel as though something is missing they read this spell and are able to find their.. missing link so to speak. It comes in handy Chris." Chris threw his head back and nearly groaned. Then he remembered who he was around and that it wouldn't be smart to show weakness.

"What about the potion?" Chris asked in a hard voice, fighting to keep in a yawn.

"This potion will let your family see and hear whatever you see and hear..." Brenton was about to continue, but Piper finally succeeded in breaking down the door. The force of the blast shoved Chris to the ground where he layed, breathing heavily. At first Piper started walking towards him predatorally before she noticed the demon and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're in here with a demon Chris. Why would I have thought you actually needed help?" Piper asked in disgust. Chris tried to speak, but before he could the demon knocked him out as he finished his explanation.

".. which will be fun for me and very painful for you." Brenton smiled at Piper and showed his pointed teeth. She raised her hands in a defensive position and fired off some questions which Brenton completely ignored. He put down the famliy spell and potion, touched Chris' shoulder and shimmered them out. Piper threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the club.


	2. The News

Raw Emotions *Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next? Rewritten*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this computer that I'm typing in since I'm in school and supposed to be writing a report about endangered species.

Authors Note: There might be some minor swearing in this chapter again. Also I hope you like this and don't worry because you don't need to read the original to understand what's going on.

Piper walked into the manor in a whirl wind of confusion. "LEOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out for the dozenth time as she slammed the door shut. "LEO!" Piper shouted again as Phoebe and Paige ran over towards her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked in a soothing voice. An angry Piper was never safe for nearby furniture.

All Phoebe was answered with was another desperate wail for Leo. "LEO, CHRIS NEEDS ARE HELP. I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, BUT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME I WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!!!" Piper shouted so angry she was shaking. Piper couldn't understand why she felt such an intense desire to protect Chris right now, nor did she know why the feeling of Leo abandoning Chris seemed familiar somehow. Piper then heard a weak jingle, as though to reassure her. Piper's eye's narrowed in fury. "DON'T YOU JINGLE ME! I NEED MORE THEN A JINGLE MISTER! CHRIS NEEDS MORE THEN THAT." Phoebe and Paige looked at each other worriedly. Phoebe could practically feel the anger flowing off of Piper in waves, despite the potion she had taken. Paige didn't need empathic powers to know just how mad Piper was.

"Sweetie I'm sure Chris is just fine. So what happened?" Paige asked in a calming voice. Piper then explained what had happened at the club. By the time she had finished her story she had managed to drag Phoebe and Paige upstairs to the attic.

"Then I ran here and I don't know why, but I have this insane feeling that I need to protect Chris. That I need to get him back. OH FOR GOD'S SAKE LEO!" Piper shouted once more and, to her immense relief, Leo appeared looking extremely harassed.

"Piper I'm an elder now. I can't come down at your every beck and call so what is it?" Leo demanded angrily. It was hard enough to know that he's leaving behind his son and his, now ex-, wife. He couldn't stand seeing her so upset without being able to hold her or offer her some comfort. Piper shot him her famous I-will-freeze-hell-over look. Leo gulped nervously and looked toward the other sisters for help. Paige just shook her head and Phoebe held her hands up. Leo bit his lower lip and looked towards Piper who obviously wanted to blow off some steam.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED." Piper took a deep breath as though getting ready to scream again when Phoebe walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulder. Piper shrugged them off and spoke once more. "I am not going to tell you what happened Leo. You know why?" When Leo shook his head nervously Piper shouted "Because I don't like you right now!" Piper then stomped over to the book. "You tell him." She pointed widely at Paige, who appeared startled, but walked over to Leo just the same. Phoebe went over to join them and the three of them watched Piper flip vigorously through the pages wearily for a moment before Leo broke the silence.

"Piper, maybe you should go downstairs and get Wyatt." Leo said gently. He then walked over to Piper and took her by the elbow. He then proceeded to gently lead her to the door where she flung him off and huffed down the stairs. Leo closed his eyes for a moment before turning towards the two remaining sisters. He was seriously worried right now. Piper never has major melt downs like this unless it's something extremal serious. "So.. what's going on?" Leo asked in anticipation as he walked over to Phoebe and Paige.

"Alright well Piper came home and she was obviously really pissed so.." Paige tried to explain, but trailed off as Leo int erupted.

"I know that Paige. Why was she mad?" Leo snapped at her. It had been a long, a very long, day and this little meeting with Piper was just icing on the cake.

"Shesh that's what I'm trying to tell you." Paige said and pouted for effect. Leo looked at her impatiently and Paige rolled her eyes. Before the two of them cold start bickering Phoebe picked up the conversation.

"Cliff notes version?" She asked. Leo nodded, he just wanted to figure out what happened, fix it and then get out of here. He did miss Piper and Wyatt dearly, but being around them made it hard for him to leave again when the time inevitably came. "Well Piper was at P3 when she heard a noise in the backroom. She went over to investigate and couldn't open the door. Eventually she blasted the door open. Chris was in there with a demon. The demon knocked him out, said "... which will be fun for me and very painful for you." Then he put some stuff down and..." Phoebe gasped loudly and smacked herself on the head, hard. Leo looked towards Paige with concern, but she looked alarmed and started walking towards Phoebe.

"Pheebs, what is it?" Paige asked worriedly. She was really hoping that there wasn't much more to this story 'I'm getting to old for this.' Paige thought to herself sullenly. She wanted to help Chris, get him out of danger (which included getting him away from Piper), and maybe vanquish a demon or two while she's at it.

"Paige tell Piper we'll be right back. Leo orb to P3..." When Leo and Paige didn't move Phoebe raised her voice. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going!" Paige threw her hands in the air and walked away to go find Piper. Phoebe ran over to Leo and grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"Let's go." Phoebe said quickly. Leo didn't need anymore promting then that and he orbed out immediately. He could sense Phoebe's excitement and decided to trust her instincts and just go with it.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper tried to focus on the motion. The motion of the chair as it rocked back and forth. She tried to focus on the sound of Wyatt sucking his bottle. She tried, but she couldn't do it. Piper was a whirlwind of emotions. She was just so confused. Piper had no idea why she was so worked up and why she was on the edge of hysteria. Piper didn't even like Chris so why, all of a sudden, did she feel an intense connection with him. Piper shook her head sadly. Piper sighed deeply and looked down at her beautiful baby boy. She still felt a connection with him, of course, so why did she suddenly feel maternal towards Chris? A hesitant knock on the door brought Piper out of her thoughts and she turned slightly to see Paige standing there.

"Am I interrupting?" Paige asked quietly. She was incredibly glad to find Piper had cooled down some. At the same time however she was very nervous. She wasn't nervous for Piper, but for Chris. Paige couldn't explain it, but for some reason she was scared for him. She just felt this need, this... desire, to protect him. It was all very confusing.

"Not at all." Piper said, somewhat happy for company. "Sorry for exploding earlier I..." Piper couldn't seem to find words to express what she was feeling.

"I know." Paige said gently as she walked over to Piper and took a seat next to her. "I know." She repeated reassuringly. Piper smiled weakly at Paige and felt a sudden rush of affection for her youngest sister. Paige could always tell what someones thinking. 'It must have been the social working,' Piper thought to herself. "Do you want to talk about it?" Paige ventured gently. "I'll understand if you don't, but sometimes it helps to talk." Piper looked down at Wyatt and was envious of his innocence. He had nothing to worry about, yet he didn't know how lucky he was. Piper smiled down at Wyatt and her heart melted as he smiled back. Piper then felt the urge to talk to Paige, and tell her everything.

"It's just that.. I'm just so confused." Piper said frustratedly. Paige frowned sympathetically. Piper's life had just started to go back to normal when this thing with Chris started up.

"I know honey. This whole Chris thing..." Paige began.

"It's not that." Piper started. "Well it's not just that. Paige..." Piper stopped herself and took a deep breath. She couldn't force herself to utter the words. It wasn't bad news, but it was certainly going to cause some issues. "I'm pregnant." Piper finished in a rush. Paige stared at her, her eye's widening.


	3. Premonition

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, just this story.**

_I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. For some reason my muse decided to go on vacation for a while :D However she's back and screaming at me again so I hope you enjoy... and for those of you that have read my other story "Emerging From Darkness" I'll be updating it as well. I wanted to get this up before Easter so... HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!_

Paige stared at Piper in shock. This was just not possible. As far as Paige knew Piper hasn't been sleeping around with anyone so how could she have possibly gotten pregnant. Paige's eye's widened in disbelief and she whispered "Are you sure?" in an awe struck voice. Piper smiled humorlessly and answered in a far away voice.

"Ya, I'm sure. Very sure." Piper answered with a small smile on her face. She already felt a strong love and protective sense towards her baby, but she also felt sorrow. The baby was going to grow up without a father and the baby was going to be born in a very dangerous house. With demon attacks around every corner the baby would constantly be in danger, especially if the baby doesn't have a force-field, like Wyatt does. Paige opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering the obvious questions.

"Who, When, Were, Why?" Paige asked in a rapid succession before taking a breath. Paige was so glad that Piper trusted her with this information first. When Paige first found them things between her and Piper were especially rough. It's not like Paige blamed her, but she still couldn't stop feeling hurt or left out sometimes. When Piper didn't answer for a minuet Paige got worried that maybe she'd offended Piper somehow. Paige tried again in a gentler tone. "I mean was it Leo or Greg and..." Paige trailed off as Piper interrupted.

"No it's OK, I know what you meant. I was just trying to get my thoughts in order." Piper stared off into space sadly and shifted Wyatt in her arms before she began. "Leo, Here, 2 months ago and we just kind of got caught up in the moment." Piper answered sadly. Piper didn't exactly regret what happened, but she did feel bad for the baby. Paige was suddenly ravenously hungry for the details. She immediately had more questions and threw them at Piper in what she hoped was a caring, concerned sister tone.

"Does Leo know? Are you to back together? Is it a boy or girl? What's it's name? When are you going to tell Phoebe? How did it happen?" These questions were burning in Paige's throat as she asked them. The curiosity she felt was insane. And there was something else too.. love. Paige already was feel love towards her little niece or nephew. She wanted to reach out and feel Pipers stomach, but experience from Piper's other pregnancy warned her not to and Paige heeded that warning.

"Well....." Piper's eye's took on a faraway look as she remembered with perfect clarity the events of that day.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Piper walked over to her closet to continue her spring cleaning. She had tried to convince Phoebe and Paige to help, but they knew how she got with this kind of thing and ran for the hills; a wise move on their part. With a sigh Piper pulled her gloves off and opened the door, ready to face any horrors that might await her inside. There were about five boxes, all covered with a think layer of dust. Piper pulled one out and got a trash bag ready. She set the box down on her bed and sat down next to it. She opened the box and gave a little cough at the dust that rose in the air. When Piper looked into the box and saw what it contained she smiled sadly._

_Piper pulled out a picture of her and Leo at their wedding night. They both looked so happy, like nothing could ruin them. Piper shook her head ruefully at her once naive attitude. Of course something went wrong. Something always goes wrong. A long buried wanting rose up inside of Piper so quickly that she couldn't resist it. Piper felt tears cascade down her cheeks and her body shook with a suppressed sob. Piper couldn't stand it anymore. Every since Leo left there had been a hole inside of her, but worse then that she had felt empty. She had felt completely void of loving someone 'that way'. Piper released a sob that came out in the sound of Leo's name. _

_Leo orbed in immediately and surveyed the scene quickly looking for evidence of an attract. Finding none he rushed towards Piper with a confused look on her face, but when he saw her sitting there crying with their wedding picture held limply in her hands, he couldn't help himself. He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and cried. She cried so hard that it hurt. Leo felt so guilty for all of this. It was all his fault. "I'm sorry, Piper. I'm so sorry." He whispered again and again. Eventually Piper lifted her head and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Before she could say a word Leo took her face in his hand and gently pulled her into a kiss. Piper kissed him back fiercely and pushed him down onto the bed..._

_/END FLASHBACK/_

"OK, I think I get were this is going now." Paige interrupted quickly someone disgusted. She really didn't need a picture of that in her head. Paige shuddered and shook her head. Piper smiled, amused, at Paige's reaction and continued, skipping over 'that' part.

"Anyways he doesn't know. He left right afterward and said sorry again. I'm not sure if it's a boy or girl though, I've been too chicken to find out." Piper smiled sheepishly. "I have no idea when I'm going to tell Phoebe although I'm pretty sure that she's been able to tell that theirs something going on with me." Piper answered sadly. She really missed Leo and, in a way, felt guilty for what had happened. She knew how hard it was for him to leave and then after what happened...

"It's all going to be OK Piper. Everything's going to work out." Paige gave Piper a quick hug, careful not to squish Wyatt, who had fallen asleep. Piper murmured a quick thanks and stood up. Piper couldn't even express to Paige how incredibly relieved she was that someone knew her secret. "Why don't we go back up and help everyone find Chris?" Paige suggested. Piper smiled at her, shifted Wyatt a little, and led the way up the stairs.

* * *

"Phoebe what are we doing here." Leo asks confusedly. He had orbed her to P3, they went into the back room and now Phoebe seemed to be looking for something.

"Remember when I was telling what happened and I mentioned that the demon purposefully dropped some stuff?" Phoebe asked in a rush. She really wanted to help Chris, but apparently organization wasn't his forte. She could find anything in here!

"Ya." Leo answered, watching her movements with an amused smile. It was interesting to him to see her scrambling around Chris's messy apartment looking for something that she can't even describe properly.

"Well if I can find them then maybe I can get a premonition of Chris." Phoebe answered shortly. "Help me look!" She demanded in an exasperated tone. Leo smiled weakly and looked around.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" He asked again as he started to survay the small room.

"A spell and potion." Phoebe answered.

"There are thousands of spells and potions in here Phoebe." Leo practically whined. Chris's room was covered with discarded spells and bottles after bottles of potions.

"I know, but..." Phoebe picked up yet another spell and potion that were on the floor next to eachother and broke off with a gasp. She felt the familiar pulling sensation of being sucked into a premonition.

_"Welcome to my... lair, Chris" Breton began. They were in yet another cave in the underworld. Phoebe started searching the room for Chris and spots chained to a wall. It's obvious that he's been hanging there for a while because he had red marks showing around the cuffs as though he'd been trying to break free. Brenton just had a nasty sneer on his face and was obviously enjoying every moment of this. Chris looks at Breton with as much defiance as he can. He's been in way tougher situations then this and made it out on top. Chris did feel incredibly nervous considering Brenton's specialty is torture, but Chris decided to just hide behind some more dry sarcasm. Chris's main goal was to stall for time and hope that the Charmed Ones were looking for him._

_"Nice lair. It's very roomy. What would a time-traveling demon like you want with a lair like this. I mean it very pretty and all" Chris begins sarcastically. "But you wont be here for very long. Or are you planning on staying for a while, in which case why did Wyatt send you back? Just to torture me?" Chris asked dreading the answer but not showing it. Instead he covered his inward fear with outward defiance and boredom. Breton smirks at Chris's semi-obvious rambling. However the smirk is wiped right off his face when Chris says "Just to let you know I've face pick unicorns scarier then you. No matter what your after let me assure you know that your not getting it." This time it is Chris' turn to smirk in triumph. Phoebe stared at Chris. She had never took the time before to realize how brave he really is. I mean here he is, in the face of his torturer and he's mocking him! Phoebe shook her head thinking 'the kids got guts.'_

_"We'll see about that" Breton growled dangerously. Phoebe starts to think that maybe Chris's smart ass remarks weren't suck a good idea after all.. What is Breton going to do, she asked herself, to no answers. Phoebe grits her teeth and takes a deep breath, trying to control her unsteady breathing by reminding herself that Chris was the one in danger and that if she passed out she'd be no use to anyone. _

_Breton got up and walked menacingly toward Chris, leering. Chris didn't even flinch but his eyes watched him wearyly. A demon with that much confidence was never good. Breton whispers to Chris with joy, "This will hurt". Chris takes a deep breath and stares straight ahead, knowing that at this position there's nothing he can do about it. Breton steps back a few feet and raises his hand. Inside his palm an energy ball forms. He taunts Chris for a few seconds, but when he doesn't take the bait Brenton hurls it at Chris with all his might. The energy ball makes contact with his leg and makes a stomach churning hissing sound. Chris grits he's teeth as pain registers on his face. _

_"Nice trick" Chris gasps out, trying not to show how much that hurt. "If you untie me I'll show you one better demon" Chris spat out emphasizing his defiance. He knew the demon wouldn't release him, but Chris would never give in. Not until he was dead. Phoebe starts to feel a dread spreading at her stomach as she returns to reality._

Back in reality Leo asked Phoebe " What did you see"? When he saw Phoebe's expression he grabbed her hand and orbed back to the manor to, hopefully, find a way to rescue Chris.

* * *

a/n Thanks to anyone who takes the time to review. Even one review will make me happy!!! :D Also thanks to everyone whos sticking by this story and me with my random updates.... oh and once again Happy Easter everyone!!!!


	4. Getting Ready

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. Nor am I making any money from this.**

_A/n: If anything is confusing please let me know and I'll try to clear it up._

_**Firepony16: Thanks for the review. I hope your still interested in this story even though it's been months :)**_

Piper and Paige slowly walked up the stairs, to the attic, just enjoying one anothers company. Paige had been completely shocked when she had found out about Pipers baby, but it made sense now that she thought more about it. Piper had been acting strangely around Leo- well stranger then normal. At first Paige had believed that it was because they had broken up and Piper missed him, but now Paige knew that it was more then that. Paige had also decided to respect Pipers wishes. She wasn't going to tell anyone, not until Piper was ready.

That was another thing that was making Paige's heart surge with joy. Piper had told her first! Paige felt like she might burst with happiness from that. It had taken Piper a while to get close to Paige, not that Paige blamed her after what happened to Prue and all. Paige was a little worried about how Phoebe would take the news. She wasn't so sure that Phoebe would be as thrilled as Paige that she'd been left out. Although at least there was no question to how extremely happy Phoebe would be at the thought of a neice or another nephew.

Suddenly the realization struck that Paige was going to have another nephew or a niece. If possible, Paige's grin widened and she felt like nothing could go wrong.

Of course, as soon as she thought that they walked into the attic and found it empty. "Oh crap!" Paige exclaimed as she and Piper searched the room.

"What happened to them?" Piper asked in distress, this day was starting to take it's toll on her. Paige could see this and went over to Piper and wrapping her arms around her. Piper hugged her back, accepting and needing the comfort that her baby sister was offering.

"I don't know, but I promise you Piper," Paige pulled back and looked Piper in the eyes, "we will find them." Piper nodded and walked over to the book. She was determined to get her sister and ex-husband- or whatever the hell he was considered- back. "Paige!" Piper called excitedly, holding up a piece of paper.

"What?" Paige asked, walking over to her. "What is it?" Paige repeated excitedly, hoping that it was some clue to what happened.

"It's a note from Phoebe." Piper answered with audible relief as she began to read aloud:

_"Don't worry, Leo and I are fine. We went to P3 to see if I could get a premonition off of anything. Maybe it'll help us find Chris. _

_~Love, Phoebe"_

"That's Phoebe for you." Paige said with a relieved laugh, glad that nothing else had gone wrong. Piper laughed with her for a minuet, glad that some of the worry was off of her shoulders. However it didn't relieve the intense desire to find Chris and save him that Piper had. Who knew what could be happening to him right now. Piper's smile turned into a frown and Paige looked at her with concern. "What's wrong."

"I just hope Phoebe sees something." Piper answered sadly and Paige nodded in understanding. Their moment of contemplation was interrupted when Leo orbed in with a distraught Phoebe. He was trying to coax her into explaining her vision, but she didn't want to have to say it twice. Once she saw her sisters Phoebe let out a sigh of relief and a few tears made their way down her face. It's not everyday you see your whitelighter being tortured.

"What the hell happened?" Paige exclaimed, aghast at seeing Phoebe so upset. Paige loved Phoebe and Piper very much, and seeing either of them in pain never helped her temper much. Paige rounded on Leo giving him her best death glare.

"No, Paige, it's not his fault. I'm OK, but Chris isn't" Phoebe started. Paige and Piper waited anxiously for her to explain. "He was in this lair and.." Phoebe told them the story, not bothering to skip over the more gory parts. They needed to be prepared for what they might find when they go to rescue him.

"Oh, god." Piper whispered as she clamped a hand to her mouth. "That's just awful." Piper reiterated, feeling sick. How could she have let something like this happen? Sure she didn't like Chris too much, but that doesn't mean that she wants him tortured. _Tortured_- the word echoed in her mind like some sort of disease, trying to claim her consciousness and make her focus solely on what had happened.

Paige wasn't fairing much better. She had a tear running down her cheek, but she angrily swiped it away. She needed to focus on saving Chris and she couldn't afford to fall apart. Paige switched into her social worker mode, which basically means that she would do whatever it took to get the job done and that she wouldn't allow her emotions to overwhelm her. "What now?" Paige asked in a somewhat shaky voice. Paige cleared her throat gently and everyone snapped out of their haze.

"Well I found these and it's how I got my premonition so maybe Leo should take them to the elders and see what they do?" Phoebe suggested handing the potion and spell over to Leo. Leo accepted them, but hesitated, looking at the Charmed Ones warily.

"What is it?" Piper snapped. She hadn't meant to snap at him, but they really didn't have time for hesitation because if what Phoebe said was true, and Piper didn't doubt her no matter how grotesque the premonition was, then Chris was in serious trouble and needed their help. Piper knew that Leo didn't like Chris, it was common knowledge, but that doesn't give him the right to try to prevent his rescue with another one of his 'I don't trust him' speeches.

"It's just that.." Leo looked down at the items in his hands and then back up at the sisters. "These were given to us by demons. How do we know they're not some trap?" Leo asked nervously, not wanting to see any of the sisters get hurt. To Leo Chris was an acceptable loss, but the sisters definitely weren't. Leo also had a small problem bringing these to the Elders. What if it was a trap for the Elders?

"That's the point though Leo. We don't know." Piper said impatiently. They really didn't have time for this.

Hurt flashed through Leo's eyes at the way Piper was speaking to him. He just couldn't figure out what to do when it came to Piper. He loved her so much, but Leo was needed elsewhere. He needed to help save the world, as dismal as that sometimes was. It's important, but he would never stop loving her. Leo just wished that Piper knew that.

"Leo, I think what Piper meant to say is that if you go to the Elders then they might be able to tell us if it's a trap or not." Phoebe said, soothing the tension. Phoebe looked at Leo and Piper with sadness. They had fought so hard to stay together and then, just like that, everything had fallen apart. It broke Phoebe's heart to see the two of them so sad and hurting. It hurt her each time they lashed out at each other and Phoebe just wished things could go back to the way they were before Chris got here and before Leo became and Elder and left Piper and his family for the heavens.

Leo nodded at Phoebe and orbed out. Phoebe sighed once more at the lost couple before turning to Piper. "What now?" She asked quietly.

"Now we find Chris." Piper said with determination in her eyes as she headed over to the book. One way or another, Piper was going to fix this.

-------------------------

Chris panted heavily and leaned into the cold wall behind him. Hot blood was seeping through both legs of his jeans and several burn marks littered his legs. Chris was really feeling the pain now. His teeth were clenched together in an effort to not cry or scream out. Chris hadn't slipped so far, but _damn_ he had forgotten how much torture hurt. Chris had rubbed his wrists and ankels raw again the rough chains trying to escape, but they didn't budge. He was definitely trapped. Chris wasn't overly surprised that Wyatt had sent another demon back, but he was surprised that Wyatt had ordered Brenton to torture him. The very thought of another betrayal by Wyatt's hand was almost enough to make Chris hang his head in defeat. The only thing keeping him going was the determination to save him, and if it was the last thing Chris did he _would _save him.

Brenton surveyed Chris hungrily, enjoying the scene. Chris was chained to the wall and looked as though he were about to pass out. His legs were bleeding and his jeans had almost been completely burnt off. Brenton was seriously enjoying himself. Brenton decided that the five seconds he had given Chris was enough of a rest and went back to the task at hand.

"How you feeling, Chris?" Brenton asked in mock concern. "You holding up OK?" Brenton sneered at Chris's sharp inhale of breath as Brenton smacked his hand over one of Chris's burns.

"I've never felt better in my life." Chris answered sarcastically, trying to stall and get Brenton's hand off of him. Chris's leg jerked and a spasm of pain went through him again. Chris groaned pathetically, in Brenton's opinion, and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Brenton removed his hand and another surge of pain shot through Chris, making a scream bubble up in his throat. Instead of releasing it Chris bit his lip hard, refusing to give this demon the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Brenton asked seriously. He stepped back from Chris and fired up an energy ball. Seeing Chris eye him warily Brenton smiled evilly and began tossing the energy ball up in the air and then catching in again. The look of fear in Chris's eyes was almost as good as his screams would be. Settling down slightly Brenton held the energy ball steady and aimed it at Chris's leg. "Will you join Lord Wyatt?" Brenton growled threateningly, promising immediate repercussions for the wrong answer.

"Never!" Chris said loudly and defiantly.

"Wrong answer." Brenton sneered as he released his energy ball. It flew through the air and struck Chris directly on his knee.

"Ahh.." Chris cried out quietly, but loudly enough for Brenton to hear. Chris tried to breath through the pain, but it wouldn't stop. It felt like his legs were on fire, like they were slowly burning off of his body and the pain was almost too much for Chris to bear.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Brenton began arrogantly. Chris glared at him through a haze of tears that Chris refused to let fall. "Lord Wyatt will be so pleased." Brenton smirked at the look of disgust on Chris's face.

"And just what did _Lord_ Wyatt," Chris panted, spitting out Wyatt's name as though it were an ugly swear word, "say you were allowed to do here. Did he order you to capture me _and_ torture me because if not, I don't think he'll be pleased." Chris's voice grew stronger and more confident as the demon winced. In the future Chris was untouchable. Sure, Wyatt sent demons to capture him, but if any of them hurt Chris then there would be hell to pay.

With Brenton momentarily distracted with his Lords imminent arrival and judgment of his actions Chris bounced up the wall as far as he could go. It gave Chris enormous satisfaction to see a look of fear mingled with rage cross the demons face as Chris got enough leverage to flick his wrist and send Brenton flying across the room. Unfortunately Chris didn't realize how much effort it would take to lift himself up because now he was in and extraordinary amount of pain. So much so that instead of hitting his head on the wall like Chris had tried for, Brenton was merely thrown across the room like a rag doll.

"AHHHH!" Chris cried out in pain when Brenton recovered quickly and threw two energy balls at Chris's hands. They made contact and burned and sizzled into his flesh. Chris tried to block out the pain, but it was too intense. He screamed for a moment before forcefully clamping his mouth shut and closing his eyes tightly against the tears.

"That's it!" Roared Brenton. He stormed over to Chris and grabbed his face between his hands. "I'm sick and tired of your defiance, boy!" Brenton screamed in Chris's face. Then he stepped back and readied yet another energy ball. "One more time, then." He said, panting heavily. "Join Lord Wyatt or else."

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked at the energy ball in Brenton's hand. Chris knew that this was not going to end well. Chris's jade eyes traveled to meet Brenton's red. Jade locked on red before Chris said defiantly "NO!"

With a primal roar Brenton hurled the energy ball at Chris's stomach. The energy ball burned through him and burned out the last bit of energy Chris had. He didn't even have time to scream as he blissfully welcomed the darkness and passed out.

------------------------------------

Leo was walking through the heavens trying to find out about this potion and spell. Leo wasn't doing this for Chris. After everything he had done Leo almost wished that Chris would just go back from whenever it was or will be that he came from. However Leo was still loyal to the sisters and they had asked this of him, so he'd do it. Leo walked up to his mentor and friend Gideon. Gideon was headmaster of magic school so if anyone knew what these did it was him.

"Gideon." Leo called out over the clicking tongues of the other elders. Gideon turned to see Leo rushing towards him and smiled warmly.

"Leo! It's good to see you. How have you been?" Gideon asked with enthusiasm. He had worked with Leo for years and the two had formed a strong bond.

"Good, good. Listen the sisters called and..." Leo began, but Gideon's face darkened and he interrupted.

"Leo, we've talked about this! If they need something then they go to their new whiteligher. Your putting all Elders at risk going down th..." Gideon was quickly interrupted.

"But Chris was captured." Leo quickly explained. "So they needed my help."

"My word, that's awful. How can I help?" Gideon asked, saddened that they might lose yet another whitelighter. After the Titan incident everyone had been stretched pretty thin and every whitelighter helped lighten the load at least a little.

"I need you to tell me what these are." Leo said quickly, handing over the potion and spell. Leo was extremely confident in Gideon abilities.

"Ah, well this is a seeing potion. If you smash it into a bowl and add a picture of someone then you can see and hear everything that's going on around them." Gideon explained as he handed Leo back the potion. Leo accepted the potion, grateful for the explanation, as Gideon looked over the spell. "This is a family spell. People sometimes feel empty, as though they're missing someone and this spell helps them uncover that someone. Or sometimes they know who they're family is, but they need to see their memories for whatever reason and this will help them do that." Gideon deduced, handing over the spell. Leo looked at Gideon curiously.

"A demon gave these to us when he took Chris. Why would he give us a family spell?" Leo questioned uncertainly.

"Perhaps Chris knows one of you in the future and you'll see him in your future memories." Gideon suggested absentmindedly as another Elder called to him. "I hope that I was of some help." Gideon said as way of a goodbye before walking over to another Elder and talking in their clicking tounge language. Leo nodded and said his thanks before orbing out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Leo orbed back down to Earth with excitement. This was good! They would finally know something about Chris... or so Leo hoped. Once Leo orbed in he was immediately swarmed by the Charmed Ones and harassed with their questions. "You need to say the spell." Leo informed them quickly.

"Why?" Piper asked, wondering how that would help them save Chris. Leo knew very well that, by the time they got back from taking a stroll down memory lane, Chris might be out of time but he had to figure out Chris's secrets; no matter what the cost.

"Just trust me." Leo pleaded desperately. This might be his only chance to get some answers. Piper sighed, nodding.

"Fine." She said. Piper and her sisters gathered together and began chanting; their voices mingling to sound enchanted:

_"Secrets hidden and laced with lies_

_Let family no longer hide_

_Show us the truth, show to us three_

_The one who continues to flee"_

-----------------------------

_A/n I know. Your probably all thinking 'were the hell has she been.' I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been having some personal problems that I needed to work through. Sometimes life decides to throw you off a cliff and it takes awhile to climb back up again._


	5. Brother to the rescue?

**Raw Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter sense it is now one in the morning and I've been trying to write this chapter for ever! Anyways please enjoy and review._

Screams filled the air as they were swept off their feet by a huge gust of wind and hurled forward. They were being ripped apart and put back together at the same time. It wasn't exactly painful, but this sensation was incredibly uncomfortable so the charmed ones and Leo screamed for all they were worth. They screamed out of fear, out of uncertainty and mostly out of their lack of control over the situation.

"What the hell was that?" Paige screamed with obvious distaste when the strange whirring feelings stopped. The wind inside the vortex was a deafening roar of power. Unstoppable and uncontrollable; dangerous. Piper staggered into Phoebe woozily as Leo determinedly kept his eyes closed, trying to fight off the stomach clenching feelings.

"I've got no idea." Phoebe called helpfully above the roaring wind. Piper's face was the picture of panic and her hands were wrapped protectively around her stomach. Phoebe smiled at her sympathetically, mistaking her anxiety about the baby for nausea. "It'll pass." Phoebe encouraged her. Piper offered a weak smile and tried to breath deeply and calm herself for the sake of her baby.

Paige looked around and was unable to see a thing. Millions of colors, sounds and images were flying past her and Paige couldn't make anything out. The wind whipped around her and forced her hair to smack her in the face. Impatiently, Paige pushed her hair away and tried to move closer to Leo. "You alright?" She asked him. Leo nodded and opened his eyes, fighting off a wave of dizziness.

"I'm fine." He shouted back. Leo looked over at Piper in concern to see her and Paige having a rather heated argument. Unfortunately, due to the wind, he was unable to hear their conversation. "Are you two OK?" He asked in concern.

"Ya, we're fine." Paige shouted back, frustrated. Piper needed to tell Leo and Phoebe about the baby. A, he had a right to know and B, in this family it's dangerous to keep any kind of secrets. Paige was totally happy that Piper had come to her first, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the family deserves to know. Pushily Paige called back, "But Piper here has an announcement to make. Don't you Piper?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"Fine!" Piper gave in and took a deep breath. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them because she did, it was just that she was afraid of what would happen next. Wyatt was already growing up without a father and she didn't want to put another child through that. Plus it was already hard on Leo; leaving his wife and son behind for the Elders. Piper didn't want to make it any harder for him. "Leo..." Piper tried to start, but she just couldn't seem to get the words out. Anticipation and a slight feeling of dread began to overwhelm her and Piper closed her eyes, fearing what reaction her words would bring. "I'm pregnant. The baby's yours."

Leo's eyes widened to unimaginable lengths and he felt as though he would faint at any moment. "What?" Leo heard himself ask from far away as he began to fall into shock. "Are you sure?" He asked stupidly, trying to understand, but somehow unable to.

"Yes, I'm sure." Piper said as she put a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder. A thousand half formed questions with assumed answers ran through his mind, but before he had a chance to ask them aloud Phoebe stepped forward and pulled Piper into an excited hug.

"Oh my gosh. That's so great, Piper. Congratulation." Phoebe exclaimed happily. She squealed thinking of how cute the baby will be while Paige looked on and laughed. Piper smiled at her sister and whispered a thanks that no one heard.

Leo tried to sort through everything, every thought, every feeling, but was unable to. The only thing he could thinks was:_ I'm going to have another child._ As abruptly as they had come his fears and anxieties melted away at the thought of having another son or daughter.

Piper and Phoebe broke apart as the wind began forming around them more tightly. Getting claustrophobic Paige quickly called out, "What's happening?" Before anyone could answer the wind had wrapped around them as tightly as possible before shooting upwards and carrying the screaming party of 4 away.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"What are we doing here?" Piper asked once the screaming, fear and nausea had worn off. Her answer was shrugs from everyone as they looked around in confusion. They were outside the San Fransisco Hospital. They quickly scanned the nearby area to look for someone they knew, but to no avail. They were beginning to get frustrated now and the ear shattering wail of an ambulance didn't help matters or their moods.

Phoebe gasped as she turned towards the ambulance and saw a heavily pregnant Piper being rushed towards the hospitals. "Piper!" Phoebe called in fear. Future Piper wasn't looking so good. Sweat covered her forehead and she was breathing heavily, holding onto her stomach for all she's worth.

"What?" The Piper next to her asked in a started voice. She spun around and her eyebrows raised dramatically as she took in the scene before her. Quickly the future Piper was wheeled past them and through the doors of the hospital. The ones from the past followed as the paramedic's continued screaming out numbers that held no meaning to any of them except Leo.

"Translation please." Paige demanded as they followed the future version of Piper into the ER.

"Basically?" Leo asked and received hurried nods. "Her blood pressure is unusually high. She might need a c-section and if they don't get her blood pressure under control soon, she could have a stroke which would risk Piper and the baby." Leo announced worriedly. They were not seeing the future just to watch Piper die giving birth.. were they?

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Brenton lingered in the shadows, watching Chris. He sneered at the thought of the overly- cocky witch. Brenton had a few new idea's planned for when the brat woke up. Brenton inwardly cringed as a malicious voice rang out from the back of his cave.

"I did not order you to render him unconscious. Nor did I tell you to torture him." The voice was sharp, ice cold, and furious. The voice was male and extremely intimidating.

Brenton bowed his head submissively and bit his lip in fear before answering. "I'm sorry My Lord. Unfortunately he was very uncooperative. I had no choice." He answered in a wavering voice hoping that he wouldn't be killed, but not regretting a thing.

"Well..." The shadows parted in fear of this mysterious figure. Evil radiated off of him in fierce waves and he stepped forward several paces. This man had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, ice crystal eyes that were cold and sharp, and he was currently wearing all black. He had a displeased look firmly planted on his face as he looked at the cowering Brenton. "I have no patience for disobedience." With a shake of his head and a mock look of sadness Wyatt blew the demon to smithereens with a simple flick of his wrist.

Wyatt then walked cautiously over to Chris and started studying him. He looked too pale and very skinny. Wyatt clucked his tongue in a motherly way. Chris had always been stubborn, but if he would just see the truth then his sacrifices wouldn't be necessary. Wyatt ran a hand through Chris's hair absentmindedly as he looked at his lost brother. Quickly Wyatt unchained him and began to heal Chris's various wounds.

Within a few minuets Chris had regained consciousness and was about to thank Leo for healing him and the sisters for finding him when he saw Wyatt standing over him, with a disapproving look on his face. Immediately Chris shot to his feet, backed up several paces, and flung Wyatt backwards with telekinesis at the same time.

Startled and caught off guard Wyatt was thrown backwards and landed on his back. A puff of breath left his lips as Wyatt got off of the floor slowly and put his hands up in the universal sign of I'm-not-trying-to-hurt-you. "A simple 'your welcome' would be sufficient. You don't want to forget your manors Christopher." Wyatt said grumpily. He felt slightly disappointed. He had been hoping for a better reunion then this. While he hadn't been expected to be welcomed with open arms, especially after the whole 'Bianca' thing, he had at least expected not to be thrown on his ass. Wyatt chuckled realizing he should've known better.

"Stay away from me." Chris demanded in a determined voice. He couldn't get captured now. He was so close to figuring out who turned Wyatt. Chris looked at the future Wyatt, the reason he was in the past and felt a renewed determination to save him. However sadness mingled with that determination. Chris dearly missed the big brother he had grown up with. The fun loving, optimistic, overly- protective older brother that never made him feel weak or antiquity and always tried his hardest to be their for him. Chris felt and overwhelming sadness looking at the man, the stranger, in front of him. Chis searched his face, looking for the tiniest hint of the old Wyatt before giving up with a saddened sigh.

Wyatt laughed in amusement at Chris's fighting stance. Chris had never been much of a match for him. Although in the past Wyatt had humored him, allowing him to win every now and again, but that was before their mother was killed and he realized the truth. The truth was that their is no good and no evil. There is only power and whoever has the most power can keep his family safe. Wyatt vowed that day that nothing would happen to the rest of his family. Nothing.

"You think you can fight me Christopher?" Wyatt asked with amusement as he laughed a bit more and lowered his hands before walking slowly towards Chris.

Irritation spread through Chris like wildfire. Just because he didn't have as many powers as Wyatt didn't mean he couldn't kick ass when he needed to. Irritation led way to anger and the anger gave him confidence.

"Why are you even hear?" Chris demanded and Wyatt stopped in surprise. "You want to torture me too? Was your stupid freakin' minion not enough?" Chris asked with a touch of hurt and pain in his voice. Wyatt sighed heavily and regretfully.

"Chris I told Brenton not to hurt you. That pile of ash over there.." Wyatt indicated the remains of Brenton. Chris looked over with startled eyes and appeared to get the message. "I killed him for that. I only wanted him to hold you hear. Now stop whining. I healed you, didn't I?" Wyatt demanded with anger. Chris was so dramatic sometimes.

"Oh." Chris said, surprised at Wyatt's overprotective manor and slightly pleased, before turning defiant and angry once more. "I'm not going back with you." Chris said seriously as his position became more relaxed now that he knew Wyatt wasn't going to hurt him.

Wyatt chuckled at Chris's defiance before quickly losing patience with his younger brother when he realized just how serious he was. "I'll give you a choice Chris." Wyatt said with a confident smirk. Chris watched Wyatt wearily and tensed up. This was so not good. "You can either come back to the future with me..." Wyatt held up a hand to cut off Chris's half formed protest, "Or you can stay in this cave. Forever." Wyatt said with his I'm-not-bluffing face. Chris's eyes widened and an invisible shudder ran through his body. It was obvious that Wyatt meant what he said and that thought alone scared Chris.

"Wanna bet?" Chris asked in his best little brother voice. Quickly Chris tried to orb out only to be sent crashing back to the ground. Wyatt started laughing the the sheer stupidity of Chris's action and statement, but once Chris reformed he quickly side stepped the wave of telekinesis that was sent at him.

"I want you to come back to the future with me Chris. With you by my side we would be unstoppable. But I wont force you to." Wyatt nodded at Chris's look of incredulity. "Just like you said. 'I want you to want to." Wyatt said, reminding Chris of a long forgotten memory. A genuine smile crossed Chris's face as he snorted and retorted:

"It only took you fifteen years to figure that out, did it?" Chris mock applauded him. "Your not slow, not at all." Chris said sarcastically as they reflected on the childhood memory.

_Flashback:_

_"Wyatt please let me go. I just wanna hang out with you!" A five year old Chris pleaded with his older brother. He wanted to go to the arcade with him and Wyatt's friend D.J. and this was the third time this week he had asked._

_"I said no, now buzz off, pest." Wyatt answered with a sneer as he turned and walked away leaving a hurt Chris behind him._

_A Week Later_

_"Chris. Chris! CHRIS!" Wyatt called out for his brother with annoyance. Wyatt sighed at the sad look on Chris's face. Chris had asked if he could go with Wyatt and Wyatt had originally said no, but Piper had told him to invite his little brother or 'I'll bind your powers young man!'. "You can come." Wyatt huffed with annoyance._

_"No thanks." Chris replied sadly as he continued playing with his dinosaur. A look of surprise and genuine concern passed Wyatt's face._

_"What?" He asked in confusion. "Don't you want to come?" He asked with surprise._

_Chris sighed and picked up his dinosaur, getting ready to leave. "I want you to want me to." Chris answered with wisdom beyond his years before walking quietly and calmly out of the room._

_End Flashback_

"Well, I'm not going back so if you want me to starve to death in this cave then fine." Chris said, his legendary temper getting the best of him. "Why the hell would I want to go back to a future where magic is exposed and murder is considered a normal, every day occurrence!" Chris shouted, panting heavily afterwords.

Wyatt's eyes darkened and he looked at Chris in anger. "Chris," Wyatt began, knowing that anger would get him no were with Chris, "I can see your in a mood so why don't I give you some time to think." Wyatt stepped back and prepared to flame out before stating creepily, "I'll be back." With that Wyatt smirked at Chris's obvious annoyance and flamed out.

Chris sighed with relief. So far disaster was averted, but Chris knew from past experience that Wyatt's patience would run out eventually and when it does... Chris shuddered. He had to get out of there. Fast.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

_A/N: I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as well. :)_


	6. Secrets and Family and Fighting, oh my!

**Raw Emotions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.

_A/n: Please enjoy and review._

Piper, her sisters and Leo hurried into a new room with future Piper as a doctor came rushing in through the door. Leo hadn't said a word sense he found out about his new child. Leo wanted to be there for his family, more then anything, but it wasn't his choice. If he had had a choice in any of this then he would've told the Elders to shove it, that he was staying with his family. Leo's heart ached at the thought of leaving a daughter or another son behind. It was hard enough on him that he was never around for Piper or Wyatt. There was no way that Leo could leave Piper alone to raise two children.

Determination filled Leo with ease as he realized what he'd been missing out on all along. Leo couldn't believe his stupidity over the whole Elder situation. How could he have left Piper and Wyatt behind? Whatever his reasoning was before, that was all going to change with this child. Right then and there Leo decided that he would stay with Piper and his family no matter what the Elders said.

Piper snuck a glance at Leo as they watched her future self get wheeled into an examination room. He had a look of deep concentration on his face and he look older and more tired then she had ever seen him. Piper bit her lip with worry, wondering if it had been the right thing to do; telling Leo about the other child. Maybe she should've kept it to herself. Maybe she was being selfish. After all, Leo is an Elder now, it should just be her promblem and she shouldn't have brought him into this.

Then again, Piper thought, this was Leo's family too. He had a son and now another son or a daughter to look after and it's about damn time he realized that. These children needed their father and Piper would got to hell and back if it meant that she could get Leo to stay with his family. Sadness swept through Piper as she remembered what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Leo had chosen to leave her and the kids, no one had forced him to. Sighing heavily Piper turned back to her future self.

Seeing herself was certainly odd, especially sense this couldn't be too far in the future. She was heavily pregnant and she had stress lines across her forehead, but other then that Piper looked the same.

"Hello Piper." The doctor began once he finished reading her chart. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked with false cheerfulness.

"I don't know Doctor Lippman. You tell me. Your the doctor." Future Piper snapped with irritation before changing her tone to a softer sound. "Will the baby be ok?" She asked with worry and fear. Piper was worried for the babies safety, but she was also incredibly happy that the pregnancy was over. Everyone had been treating her like an invalid and she was ready to blow each and every one of them up. Piper wrapped her hands around her bulging stomach in a protective manor as her thoughts swiveled back to the problems she had been having with this pregnancy.

"Well, I'm not sure yet." Doctor Lippman smiled at her in a reassuring way although he was worried for his patient. "Well need to run some tests, but..." He was quickly cut off as Future Piper screamed in agony and her breathing became erratic. She doubled over, holding her stomach, as a contraction wracked her body. Tears of terror streamed down Piper's face as she continued her erratic breathing pattern. The doctor ran to the door and screamed "Get some delivery nurses in here. NOW!" He yelled.

The ones from the past watched in paralyzing fear. Piper had her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach as she watched the scene with tears in her eyes, pleading that the baby would be ok. Leo had an expression of horror on his face as he quickly moved over to Piper and pulled her towards him protectively. They found their comfort in each other as Paige and Phoebe exchanged worried looks before grasping each others hands.

Several nurses run into the room and lay Piper back against some pillows. They begin hooking her up to an IV as the doctor calls out: "Get her on some morphine, stat." Through all of the chaos future Phoebe and Paige enter the room, but are ushered back by the nurses so they can have some room in the small space.

"Don't worry Piper." Future Phoebe yelled. "You and the baby are going to be fine!" Future Phoebe tries to reassure herself as much as future Piper. Future Paige watched the scene with glistening eyes as she reached for future Phoebe's hand. The two locked hands and smiled at each other in a reassuring way.

After another hour of disgusting and grueling work Piper's baby has been delivered safely, wrapped in a blanket, and handed off to the mother of two. Future Phoebe and Paige crowd around the baby, cooing and taking adorable pictures that can be used as black mail when the baby grows up.

Piper was smiling and radiating happiness as she and Leo affectionately watched her with the new baby. Phoebe was squealing with Paige about how cute he was when the doctor came back him.

"Hello." He greeted quickly as he got out a clip board and pen. "Congratulations and don't worry, he's going to be just fine." Future Piper smiled and thanked him before going back to cuddling with the baby. "I just need to know his full name." The doctor said, smiling down at the screaming infant.

"His name is Christopher Perry Halliwell." Future Piper announced proudly, kissing her screaming babies cheek.

The ones from the present gasped as they were sucked back into the swirling vortex. This time not one of them believed their nasuea was from the wind or the insane amount of spinning they had just done. They knew that it was from guilt and shame. Piper and Leo were crying silently while Phoebe and Paige stared off into the distance remembering and wincing at all the harsh words and things they had said and done to Chris.

The tension was palpable and they all felt completely guilty and miserable. Piper's heart wrenching sobs finally broke the silence. "How could we do th-thi-this to h-him?" Piper questioned, feeling miserable and disgusted with herself. She should've seen it. It was obvious now that he was her son, but Piper couldn't believe had stupid she had been. She had treated her baby, her youngest son- as far as she knew- like crap. She had thrown him into a wall... oh my god! Piper had abused her own son. Feelings of self loathing threatened to overwhelm Piper as she remembered snippets of their time together.

_"Chris, I will save my son myself and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore."_ Tears of self hatred and anger ran down Piper's cheeks as this new knowledge threathened to drown her. Piper screamed with emotional agony and sunk to her knees, inconsolable. Leo sat beside her, hearing her howling over the fierce wind. He was crying as well and he took Piper into his arms, trying to give as much comfort as possible.

Leo had done so much to Chris in such a sort time that he was positive that Chris must hate him now. After everything there was no way that Chris could ever forgive him. Leo had attacked him, threatened to kill him with a sword, mistrusted him, and always showed his distaste for the young man. His tears and Piper's tears mixed as they clung to each other tightly as though their tears could erase all of the bad things they had done.

Phoebe was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what they had found out. If it was true then that meant the the sarcastic, neurotic witchlighter was her... nephew. Somehow this felt right, and Phoebe knew in her heart it was true. Several tears ran down her face as she turned to Paige, desperate for comfort and embraced her tightly.

Paige wasn't fairing any better then the others. Tears ran down her face so quickly it was as though it was a racing contest. She was feeling so guilty. They had always fought him and she had never even liked him! Her own nephew, her own family. When Phoebe turned to her with a needy look in her eyes Paige gladly offered her arms for a hug, needing the comfort as much as the rest of them.

The vortex howled in equal ferocity as it hurled them out, it had done what the spell had asked. They Charmed Ones and Leo fell in a heap on the attic floor. Calmed down somewhat by the rather rough ride, they untangled themselves and stood facing a total stranger. Piper felt a pull towards him, a connection and she wished so badly that she could figure out were she had seen him before...

"Finally. Were have you been?" He asked angrily and impatiently, regarding them with cold and unyielding eyes. They eye'd the intruder warily and Piper raised her hands in her defensive gesture.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She demanded, not in the mood for this right now. She had to find Chris and apologize. Wyatt laughed without humor and Piper faltered slightly, watching this stranger with confusion and the smallest spark of recognition.

"What? Now you don't recognize any of your sons, Mom?" Wyatt asked, stressing her name. Wyatt smirked at the dumbfounded look on his father and aunts faces. He stood up and said "I'll give you a hint. I'm your son, but I'm not Chris." Wyatt rolled his eyes when Phoebe's jaw dropped, Leo's eyes widened in surprise and Paige's eyebrows rose. Piper ran to her son and gave him a quick hug. Before Wyatt had a chance to react she stepped back shyly and looked him over.

"Wow Wyatt. Your all grown up." She marveled at him. Piper looked at him with dismay realizing, now more then ever, that Chris was right and her baby was evil. However once Piper's eyes reached Wyatt's hair she couldn't stop herself from clucking her tongue and announcing, "You need a haircut."

The tension drained from the room as everyone, especially Wyatt, chuckled good naturedly.

"Have you seen Chris? We really need to talk to him." Paige told Wyatt eagerly. She was happy to have both adult nephews in the present, despite ones evil appearance. However she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. After all she knew why Chris was here, but why in the world was Wyatt here? Paige's sisters and Leo nodded, but frowned when Wyatt sighed heavily, the amusement leaving his face in an instant.

"Christopher is acting like an insolent child right now. He's a little..." Wyatt paused searching for the right word, "indisposed right now." Wyatt smirked waiting for Piper's explosion. After living without her for all these years, it was good to hear her yell again.

"WHAT?!" Piper roared at Wyatt. "What do you mean?" She demanded angrily, waving a finger in his face as though he were some naughty child. Fear over took Piper as she thought over all of the things that Wyatt could've done to his baby brother.

"Calm down, Mother." Wyatt ordered her in his no nonsense voice. Piper's expression turned to one of outrage at being addressed like that, but Wyatt cut her off. "I'll let you see him when he agrees to go back to the future with me." With one curt nod to everyone in the room Wyatt flamed out.

"Did he just flame?" Paige asked in disgust. No way would she let her nephew become a demon.

"I think the important question right now is 'Where did he go?" Piper answered her with worry.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Ouch!" Chris picked himself off the floor and crossed orbing off of his mental list of escape plans. Chris sighed and tried several various techniques at escaping only to fall down, exhausted, an hour later. Nothing was working. He had tried orbing, spells and even time travel spells with no luck. Leave it the the twice-blessed to make an escape proof cave, Chris thought to himself bitterly while kicking a boulder. Chris cursed at the pain in his toe before trying to come up with another spell. Before he even got to try it out Wyatt orbed back in and Chris stook stock still, not sure what to expect.

A part of him was hoping that Wyatt was going to let him go, but the rational side of him squashed that hope down easily. Chris knew that Wyatt still cared for him. Somehow, throughout all of the evil, their bond had never been completely destroyed. That was how Chris was able to sense the anger radiation from Wyatt and decided, wisely, to take a step back.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Wyatt boomed with rage, his voice echoing off of the stones wall and leaving an eerie silence in it's wake. Chris visibly flinched in fear. When his full name was used, Wyatt meant business.

"What?" Chris asked in a defiant tone, but with fear in his heart. Maybe Wyatt had finally gotten tired of him. The very thought caused Chris's heart to clenched and he immediately dismissed the idea.

"You didn't tell your own family who you are?" Wyatt asked incredulously. Chris could be stupid sometimes, but Wyatt had never realized just how much Chris was willing to risk if it meant 'saving' him.

"No." Chris answered in an indignant voice. "It could mess up the future in even worse...." Chris was cut off with an 'oof!' as Wyatt slammed into him and sent him hurtling into a wall. His back made contact with the cold, hard cave wall and Chris stifled a groan as Wyatt ran up to him and held his arm to Chris's neck, keeping him pinned there with a desperation in his eyes that scared Chris more then his fury.

"Are you even conceived yet?" Wyatt asked, allowing some fear to seep into his voice. The thought of losing Chris because of his stupidity was nearly enough to send Wyatt hurtling over the edge into insanity. Chris felt touched at how much Wyatt cared about him and would've smiled if it weren't for the pain in his back.

"Of course I am." Chris answered him reassuringly. Wyatt's grip loosened somewhat before a horrifying thought struck Chris. "You didn't tell them did you?" He asked with wide eyes filled with fear.

"No, I didn't tell them." Wyatt said, stressing the 'I' even though his voice showed his obvious relief. Chris let out a relived breath and was going to thank him when Wyatt continued, "I didn't have to."

Chris growled and threw Wyatt away from him with telekinesis. "It was that damn family spell, wasn't it?" Chris demanded with fury, already knowing the answer. Wyatt got up and charged at Chris slamming him against the wall again and changing the subject.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you use your powers on me again. Understand?" He asked in his most threatening and dangerous voice. Chris shivered, Wyatt's tone reminding him of some not very nice times the two of them had shared.

"Get off of me." Chris screamed defiantly, refusing to give in. "NOW!" Chris roared in anger. Wyatt growled in frustration, slamming Chris forward and then back into the wall again. Despite the stars Chris now saw floating around his head when it snapped back against the wall it was the opening he was looking for. Quickly he tossed Wyatt away from him and took up a fighting stance.

"That's it!" Wyatt roared, power dripped off of his voice. He was sick of Chris testing him and testing his limits. He was going to put a stop to that once and for all. Wyatt ran towards him once more, ready to slam him so hard into a wall his head would crack. However Chris was prepared this time as he rolled and ducked out of the way. Chris smirked with arrogant confidence as he and Wyatt began a face paced circle around each other. Quckly Wyatt stopped and hurled four energy balls at Chris in a quick succession. Chris managed to doge the first three, but was unfortunately hit in the shoulder by the fourth. Distracted and gasping in pain, Chris didn't see Wyatt hurl the potion at him until smoke crowed around him and it was too late.

Quickly Wyatt ran up to him and healed his shoulder while Chris demanded fearfully, "What did you do to me?"

"I bound your powers." Wyatt told him coolly, not appreciating Chris's act of defiance. Chris's eyes widened and he stepped away from Wyatt with distress.

"What?!" Chris demanded with panic. "How could you do that? How am I going to save you with no powers?" Chris demanded of no one in particular, about to hyperventilate. He'd been through too much to just stop and give up on Wyatt now. There was no way he was going to let Wyatt turn evil again. No freakin' way. He'd die before he would let that happen. Panic seized Chris more fiercely and Chris began to wheeze.

"Damn it Christopher. I don't need to be 'saved'. I'm FINE!" Wyatt shouted in annoyance, worried about his brothers health and annoyed at the same time. If only Chris would let go of the stupid notions about good and evil...

"Then prove it!" Chris demanded desperately, unable to control himself from begging. "If nothing turned you then stick around for a while. If, by the end of the week, nothings changed then I'll go back to the future with you. Willingly." Chris bargained desperately, feeling as though he were selling his own soul. Chris felt as though he was going to faint when Wyatt grinned at him and said,

"Fine."

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

_A.n: For whatever reason I'm really loving this story right now :) So even though it's two in the morning I'm going to write the next chapter. Please enjoy my strange writing binge!_


	7. Introductions

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Charmed or the characters.**

_A/N: Please enjoy and review._

Chris's eyes widened in disbelief and he sank to the ground, stunned. Wyatt had agreed to stay? Somehow this fact wasn't registering with Chris. Impatiently his mind screamed at him; THIS IS A TRAP. Chris wouldn't listen to himself however and was staring at Wyatt with large, thankfull eyes. Wyatt had agreed to stay, Chris repeated to himself, before a new and more terrifying thought seized him. He only had a week left! How in the world, or underworld, was Chris supposed to find and vanquish whoever was after Wyatt? There was no way that he'd be able to in such a small amount of time. Chris tried to slow his breathing down and focus so that he could get the details from Wyatt. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to agree with a lot of Wyatt's conditions.

"How am I supposed to kill demons without powers?" Chris asked with fear. If he couldn't fight demons then he couldn't save Wyatt and this whole mission would've been pointless.

Wyatt smirked; of course that would be the first question out of Chris's mouth. Wyatt's look changed to one of annoyance however when he realized that they would probably be killing demons 24/7. Chris noticed Wyatt's annoyance and had the smug feeling of satisfaction. "I'll kill whatever demons you want me to kill." Wyatt promised with a huff of impatience. He just wanted this week to be over already so that he and Chris could go back to the future.

Chris's face became conflicted as he started to worry about how this was going to work. Some of his demonic contacts were hard to find and would only listen to him. If they saw some stranger it could blow his cover and put himself and the charmed ones in danger. Chris bit his lower lip in worry.

Wyatt watched Chris attempt to work through this term and rolled his eyes. Chris had always been the more emotional of the two and Wyatt decided that, being the big brother, he might as well try the sappy stuff. Wyatt strode forward and felt sad when Chris's eyes snapped up and followed his every move. It hurt Wyatt that Chris didn't trust him anymore. Wyatt placed a hand on Chris's shoulder and Chris flinched and tensed up. "Listen, Chris," Wyatt began, using Chris's perfered name. Chris also realized the implications of this and allowed Wyatt to continue. "I'm doing this for you. I just want you by my side again. I don't care how many demons it takes." Wyatt finished sincerly, looking Chris in the eyes. Chris nodded and began to relax, feeling oddly touched by this.

"Do Piper and Leo know who you are?" Chris asked curiously. Wyatt had never been very good with rules and if Chris knew his big brother, which he did, then he was very sure that Wyatt wouldn't follow the rules of time travel and would've revealed his secret already. And if he hadn't then this was going to be tough to explain.

"Since when are they Piper and Leo?" Wyatt asked sternly, unable to believe that Chris had kept his identity secret for so long.

"Just answer the question." Chris mumbled impatiently, not feeling as though he had to explain himself to Wyatt.

"Of course they do. Unlike some people," Wyatt began cockily, removing his hand from Chris's shoulder, "I'm not afraid of Mommy and Daddy's reaction."

"Jerk!" Chris sneered as he playfully, and cautiously, pushed Wyatt backwards. Wyatt stepped back and laughed openly, having missed Chris's antics severely. He would never admit it, but Wyatt loved having Chris around, even if he was the typical bratty little brother.

"Expect her to be crying over you when we go to see her." Wyatt told him seriously and chuckled at Chris's grimace. Wyatt rolled his eyes at Chris's obvious distaste for gushy scenes with Piper and let it go when Chris changed the subject.

"Were are you going to stay?" Chris asked curiously. There was no way that Wyatt would fit into the back of P3 with him. And, knowing Leo, there was no way he would allow his precious twice blessed to stay there. Bitterness crept into Chris's face at the lack of love his father had shown him.

"Well, if I know our dear mother then we'll both be forced to move into the manor." Wyatt answered with a smirk at Chris's obvious discomfort. Wyatt wasn't to happy about this arrangement himself, but he knew that when Piper wanted something, it was easier just to humor her then to try to fight her or convince her otherwise.

"But.." Chris began to protest in a petulant voice. He loved his mother and aunts, he really did, but there was no way he could handle this right now. They had treated him worse then dirt on their boots for months and now, all of a sudden, they were going to be crying on him. No way!

"Enough stalling, Christo.. Chris." Wyatt said sternly, catching himself. Chris sent a death glare his way and Wyatt chuckled. "Let's go, we're leaving." Wyatt grabbed Chris by both shoulders and orbed them out. Wyatt had learned the hard way that flaming with Chris with him was a bad idea. It made Chris violently sick and inconsolable for hours so, like Piper, it was easier just to humor him.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper sat next to Leo on the old couch in their attic, his hand in hers. It had been an extremely emotional and stressful day and, unfortunately, it wasn't over yet. Leo was equally drained and was just trying to keep Piper's temper under control long enough for Phoebe or Paige to find one of their nephews.

Phoebe was scrying for them, but she knew it was pointless. Worry filled her as she realized that if Wyatt didn't want to be found, they wouldn't find him.

Equally exhausted, Paige stood over the book and tried yet another summoning spell. Nothing was working and she had cut nearly all of her fingers with several different blood to blood spells. Paige was ready to give up, but she had to try just one more time. Then one more. And one more...

"How could we do this to them? How could I have not known?" Piper exclaimed with fury at herself as she ended her rather vicious tirade. Fianlly Piper ran out of steam and leaned into Leo who gladly wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Were's our Wyatt?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject and hoping to remind Piper that there was still a chance to save the future.

"He's up there with the Elders." Leo answered her quietly, rubbing soothing circles on Piper's defeated back.

"Oh." Phoebe nodded and lowered her arm miserably. "This isn't working. If Wyatt doesn't want to be found then he wont be." Phoebe admitted what everyone was thinking as she sunk down into a chair. Paige sighed with exhaustion and rubbed her eyes.

"No, there's got to be a way." She said, just as Wyatt and Chris dark-orbed into the room. Chris stumbled away from Wyatt and fell to the floor, unable to keep his balance. Wyatt looked down at him and laughed.

"I guess having your powers bound makes orbing a lot less fun, huh Chris." Wyatt teased with an affectionate ruffle of Chris's hair as he helped him up. "You alright?" Wyatt asked with concern and Chris nodded, forcing the wave of nausea away.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo huddled around the two brothers each asking questions, their voices blending in confusion and getting louder and louder as each person tried to be heard over the other. Finally a shrill whistle broke the crowd apart and silence reined for a moment as Piper stepped forward and inspected her children. Paige awkwardly muttered something about getting their Wyatt and Phoebe went with her to give the parents some space.

"Let's give them some space." Leo said to Wyatt quietly as he led them away. Wyatt followed his father willingly enough, looking over his shoulder at Chris with a shrug. Chris's temper flared at Leo's obvious favoring of Wyatt. Chris started shaking with rage at this injustice, but he could hardly stay mad when Piper started hugging him tightly and tried her hardest not to cry and ruin the moment. Chris looked down at her sadly and returned the hug, his fury turning to longing.

"It's ok, Piper. Really, it's alright. I don't blame any of you." Chris whispered to her, trying to comfort her. Unfortunately his words did the opposite when Piper flinched at the use of her name. Piper fulled away with fresh tears in her eyes and Chris looked down with shame before mumbling, "I'm just not ready yet." Piper nodded in understanding and ushered him over to the couch.

The two of them sat down as Piper finally got a good look at his son. They were both so handsome. Piper smiled, "Your so handsome." Her smile widened when a blush spread through Chris's face and he shot a pleading 'save me' look at Wyatt. Piper laughed with tears flowing down her face slowly as she took in his full appearance. Piper raised a hand to his face and Chris closed his eyes and leaned into her hand with such desperation and longing that Piper pulled him into another hug. They clung to each other for several moments before they broke apart, Chris looking extremely embarrassed.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"So..." Leo began awkwardly, not sure what to say to his son, the future of all evil. Wyatt smirked at his obvious discomfort and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, dad." Wyatt said in his deep, commanding voice. Leo smiled at the use of the title 'dad' and looked at Wyatt happily. He could truly see some of himself in Wyatt as well as some of Piper.

"Are you taking Chris back to the future?" Leo asked sternly and with worry. They couldn't lose Chris now, they had just found him. That and they needed his help if they were ever going to save Wyatt from himself.

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the first thing his father asked about. "Not right away. Christopher is positive that he can 'save' me. I told him that he has one more week of demon hunting and then we leave." Wyatt said firmly, knowing that his father wouldn't like that answer. After a few minuets Leo opened his mouth to reply when Piper waved the two of them over.

Piper stood and looked at Wyatt with a scrutinizing smile. Wyatt smiled back, a little unsure of himself. "You are so handsome!" Piper exclaimed with a maternal happiness. Chris snorted as a blush crept through Wyatt's cheeks. Wyatt shot a death glare at Chris as he openly began laughing.

"Shut it, Christopher." He demanded and Chris wisely closed his mouth, still smiling widely.

"Alright you are both moving in. I'm not taking no for an answer." She said commandingly and in her best motherly voice. If they said no, Piper didn't know what she'd do with herself. Wyatt shot a look at Chris that clearly said, 'I told you so.' Chris returned that with his own 'Bite Me' look. Wyatt rolled his eyes as Piper pleaded with them, "Please." She asked desperately, needing to have her children by her side.

"Of course we will, mom." Wyatt answered for them as he ignored Chris's death glare. Piper and Leo watched their future children fondly, unable to look away. Eventually Piper and Leo left the attic. Piper muttering about how underfed they both looked and Leo going to ready a room for them. Left alone Chris watched Wyatt wearily before sensing that Wyatt was in one of his extremely rare good moods. Deciding to take advantage of this Chris grinned at Wyatt mischievously.

"Um, Wyatt?" Chris began.

"What?" Wyatt asked suspiciously, noticing Chris's look and not liking it at all. Wyatt stared and his and felt his lips twitch upwards in a smile at the sight of his little brother.

"Can I have my powers back?" Chris asked with a falsely hopeful voice, already knowing the answer he was going to get.

"No." Wyatt answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course this is what Chris would be most worried about. Wyatt shook his head in disapproval. Chris jutted out his lower lip in the most adorable pout Wyatt had ever seen. Wyatt rolled his eyes and laughed. "You really are a brat, you know that?" Wyatt told him, as he ruffled his hair and walked out of the room.

Chris stared after him, and his playful appearance disappeared. That was the big brother he was fighting for. Chris touched his hair, as if to savor the memory. Chris sighed, unable to work through his emotions right now as he started after his big brother. Chris saw Wyatt in the hallway, staring at a picture of himself and Leo. Quickly Chris walked up to him and cleared his throat. Wyatt looked over at him and immediately narrowed his eyes, seeing the mischievous glint in Chris's eyes. "What are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

Chris's smile widened and he knew he was about to play dirty, but he didn't really care. "Give me my powers back or I'll tell mom." Chris demanded knowing how old he sounded. Like a ten year old to be exact.

_Flashback_

_"Wyatt!" A ten year old Chris stomped his feet in frustration as he looked at his older brother. He wanted his powers back and it wasn't fair that Wyatt could take his whenever he wanted to._

_"No." Came the terse reply from a twelve year old Wyatt. He had bound Chris's powers so that Chris would stop orbing into his room and annoying him when Wyatt brought his friends from Magic School over._

_"You gimme back my powers or I'll tell mom!" Little Chris announced solomley. Wyatt rose his eyebrows incredulously._

_"You wouldn't dare." He challenged before Chris raced down the hallway, screaming out Piper's name._

_End Flashback_

Piper had grounded Wyatt for a week after that, Chris remembered smugly and he was sure that she would side with her youngest this time too.

"Your bluffing." Wyatt answered amused by this.

"You sure about that?" Chris asked, as he raised his eyebrows challengingly and laughed. "Give them back or I'm going." He reiterated as he waited for Wyatt's reaction.

"No." Wyatt answered cautiously, not totally sure if Chris was bluffing or not. Chris laughed as he raced around Wyatt and down the hallway to the stairs. Momentarily stunned Wyatt shook his head before laughing and following after his brother. A plan forming in his mind Wyatt orbed out and right in front of Chris. Chris shouted in surprise, but was unable to stop himself from colliding with his brother and sending them sprawling down the stairs, their laughter echoing throughout the house.

Hearing the laughing, Piper ran towards them and watched affectionately before backing away, into the kitchen so as not to disturb them. As she re-entered the kitchen Piper saw Leo as he tried to grab a piece of the cobbler she had just made. Playfully Piper slapped his hand away and Wyatt and Chris came rushing into the kitchen, laughing.

"No running in the house, you two." Piper told them sternly wagging her finger at them. Wyatt and Chris looked at her with these we-are-adults-and-can-do-whatever-we-want-looks. Piper glared at them with her best I'm-the-mother-and-you-will-listen-to-me look.

"Yes ma'am." Chris said, playfully saluting her before he and Wyatt collapsed into chairs. Paige, Phoebe and younger Wyatt orbed in and younger Wyatt immediately orbed over to Piper.

"Mamma's boy." Chris snorted at his older brother enjoying the moment. Chris knew that his brothers mood wouldn't last very long, but he was determined to make it last as long as possible, even if it meant playing the little brother role. Wyatt growled at him playfully and punched him in the arm.

"Like your not?" Wyatt asked sarcastically, mimicking Chris's voice, "Yes ma'am." Chris glowered at Wyatt as Paige took a tentative step forward.

"Hi, Chris." She said cautiously, not sure what he thought of her and surprised by how well the brothers were getting along. Chris nodded at her and Phoebe. Paige turned towards Wyatt taking in his appearance. "Hi Wyatt."

"Hello Aunt Paige." Wyatt replied, amused at how cautious she was being. Paige positively beamed with happiness at being addressed as 'aunt'. "Hello Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt addressed her, growing more amused at how Phoebe smiled widely at him and waved dramatically.

Paige and Phoebe turned toward Chris cautiously, not sure what to expect. After a few moments of silence Wyatt kicked Chris under the table, forcing him into action. With an anxious look at his aunts Chris stood and said carefully, "Hey guys."

It was good enough for them. Paige and Phoebe ran to Chris, enveloping him in a tight hug. They broke apart, each of them radiating happiness for different reasons.

Paige and Phoebe moved towards Wyatt who raised an eyebrow at them. Phoebe asked tentatively, "Can we hug you two?" Phoebe wasn't sure what to expect from Wyatt. He was an evil overlord after all. However it appeared he had a soft spot for his family because, with a small smile, he stood and nodded, laughing as they crushed him as tight as possible. Wyatt and Chris exchanged eye rolls before sitting back down and allowing Piper to fuss over how underfed they looked and allowing Phoebe to squeal over their baby selves.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

It was three o'clock in the morning when Chris snuck upstairs to the attic, feeling much like he did when he was a teenager and his life hadn't been sent to hell yet. Chris was pissed at himself for wasting the afternoon letting his parents and aunts fawn over him. Eventually he had pretended to fall asleep. After another hour or two everyone else in the house had fallen asleep so Chris was in the attic now, making potions like there was no tomorrow. He made transportation potions, telekinesis potions, exploding potions and freezing potions. Finally, an hour later, Chris was done. He put all of the potions except for one in a leather pouch that he threw over his shoulder.

Seeing Wyatt act like his big brother again did nothing but cause Chris heart ache and make his determination to save Wyatt increase ten fold. He would save Wyatt, no matter what. Looking around one last time Chris threw the potion at his feet and a green mist surrounded him, leaving nothing in it's wake.

_a/n: I'm seriously on a roll with this story. This is the thrid chapter I've written in two days! Who knows, maybe I'll finsih the whole story before I get internet._


	8. More Fights

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Charmed nor the characters.**

_A/n: Please enjoy and please review._

Kira, the seer, looked into the depths of her seeing pool curiously. She had sensed a presence in her domain and was more then a little worried and irritated. She was incredibly irritated for the intrusion, but she was more worried about keeping her life. Rumors had been floating around the Underworld about a mysterious demon killer. He apparently was asking questions about the Charmed Ones son, but no one could figure out whether or not he wanted the child for himself, or if he wanted to save the child from something. What they had been able to figure out was that he was from the future. However, this information only served to frighten Kira even more. If he was from the future then he could know all of her secrets; including the knowledge of how to vanquish her.

Shuffling feet could be heard from the back of her cave and Kira smirked as she put her finger into the scrying pool. She was confident that this wasn't the demon killer, because he would know better then to give away his location like that. A face rose up in her pool and she immediately recognized him as the demon killer. Damn... her instincts were off today. Kira shook her head slightly. "From what I've heard about you, I thought you'd be a bit more stealthy then this." Kira addressed the man that was hidden in shadows. Carefully he stepped into the light of her seeing pool wearing a leather pouch across his shoulders like a backpack.

"I need you to see something for me." He said in a voice that obviously held the 'or else' threat behind it.

"And who might you be?" The seer asked, recognizing him immediately, but playing dumb in the hopes of survival.

"I'm Chris." He said with an arrogant smirk, already knowing that she recognized him. "Now, back to the task at hand..." Chris began, only to be interrupted. Chris was pretty nervous right now. He had been gone for at least a few hours and if Wyatt found out he left... Chris shuddered, not even wanting to think about what the potential consequences of his actions could be. Chris moved his mind back to the task at hand and glared at the seer as menacingly as possible.

"I already told you!" The seer began angrily. He had seen her before, several times in fact. Each time he had come baring a new threat, but each time she told him the same thing. "I only see that it is a great power!" She repeated herself once more, growing more agitated by the minuet. Who did this witch think he was to take up all of her time over one stupid twice-blessed child! Kira shook her head, suddenly remembering that he could kill her in an instant and deciding to play nice. She really didn't want to die.

"Isn't there anything else that you can tell me?" Chris pleaded with her, hating himself for showing any sign of weakness to the likes of her. Chris sighed with frustration. He had been going after every single one of his demonic contacts, the ones he could find at least, but none of them had any new information and most of them were too scared of him to flat out tell him that so he had wasted time beating the answers out of them. Chris needed to get back to the manor soon, before Wyatt woke up. Chris was too afraid to go back though. He was absolutely paranoid that if he left then a lead would suddenly pop up and Chris wouldn't be there to follow it. If that were to happen then Chris would never be able to forgive himself.

The seer considered him for a moment, noting his frustration and anger. As a demon, she enjoying seeing him in pain, but not if he decided to take his frustrations out on her. Taking a deep breath the seer tried to see the twice-blessed's future once more. "I can't see much," She began slowly. Chris cringed with annoyance, wondering what the hell she was good for then. "But I can tell that it's someone with great power. This person you wont see coming and you wont expect it. This person is someone you consider an ally maybe..." Here she hesitated before smiling confidently, "Maybe even a friend."

"Thank you." Chris said sincerely before throwing a potion at his feet once more and green-misting out, off to find the threat no matter what it took.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

It was nine o'clock in the morning when Wyatt finally opened his tired eyes. Startled, he nearly fell out of his bed as he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. Finally, with a short laugh, Wyatt remembered what had happened the previous night and looked over at Chris's bed to see it empty. Confusion filled Wyatt as he stood, still fully dressed, and walked into the kitchen to see if his little brother had merely woken up early.

In the kitchen Phoebe was complaining endlessly about how Spencer Ricks was a turkey and she should've killed him when she had the chance. Vaguely intrigued Wyatt made a mental note to ask Phoebe about that after he found Chris. Paige was on the phone talking about her latest temp job and Piper and Leo really needed to get a room. Once Wyatt was done surveying the room and realized that their was no Chris he felt worry flash through him and threaten to overwhelm him.

"Mom," Wyatt began, fighting to control his voice. If Chris did what he thought Chris did then Chris was dead. "Where's Chris?"

Piper looked over at Wyatt in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she asked, "Isn't he still asleep?" Wyatt's eyes snapped closed as he started to sense for his younger brother. Chris was DEAD when Wyatt found him. Rage replaced Wyatt's blood as it flowed through his veins, his very being.

"What's going on?" Leo asked with worry over his two sons. Wyatt's eyes snapped open and his eyes turned from a soft crystal to hard and penetrating, readying themselves for a kill.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris growled threateningly and shoved the demon up against the wall, taking a page out of Wyatt's book.

"You will tell me who turns Wyatt evil." Chris told the demon in his most dangerously pissed voice. This demon would spill his guts or he would die, plain and simple.

"P-pl-please." The demon stuttered in fear. A quick punch to the stomach shut him up quickly and Chris felt enormous satisfaction that he could kick demon ass even without his powers.

"Listen carefully Kron." Chris began in a low, deep voice. He was not in a good mood. After everything all Chris wanted to do was find the demon, vanquish it, and have a happily ever after. Unfortunately ever demon he had re-interrogated after his session with the seer was still extremely useless. And there was the added fact that he was a Halliwell and Halliwell's never had it that easy. "You've been my contact for a while. Some would consider you an ally, even a friend. So why don't you just tell me who turns Wyatt evil and spare me the dramatics." Chris said arrogantly, pulling out a vanquishing potion. "You've got ten seconds." Chris reminds the demon dangerously, coiling like a snake ready to strike.

''Please, I don't know. I swear I don't know!" Kron screamed out in terror. He was now positive that there was no hope for him. The glint in Chris's eyes was one that any demon would recognize. It was the satisfation before the kill. "Please....ahhhhhh" The demon burst into agonizing flames and Chris smiled in satisfaction before blowing out a breath. He was running out of time and demons, fast. Chris needed a new, better, strategy then this. If he kept killing all the demons then he'd never find out who turns Wyatt.

"Hey!" A demon boomed as he shimmered into the cave. Chris turned around and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Nine more demons shimmered in, ready to back their leader up. Chris began to smirk, already enjoying the potential challenge this posed. "You just kill our informant!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Chris questioned, taunting the demon. "Kill me?" Chris asked in a mock scared voice. Chris made an obvious move of sizing him up. "Ya right!" Chris snorted in disgust.

The ten demons charged at him. They formed a tight circle around him and began throwing fireball after fireball at him. Chris ducked and dropped to the ground. Kicking out with one foot and reaching into his pouch with his hand he knocked one demon off of his feet, creating a gap in the circle, and vanquished another. Chris ran out the the enclosing circle and began a dangerous game of dodge ball. He managed to vanquish three more demons leaving six. Quickly five of them sent several fire balls at him at once, making it impossible to miss them all. With a hiss of pain, Chris dropped to the ground and rolled trying to avoid getting hit again. He was one shoulder down, which meant one potion throwing hand down.

Jumping up Chris ran forward and tacked a demon to the ground, using him as a shield against the fireballs thrown after him. The demon exploded and Chris turned to kill another demon when he was hit from behind with a fireball. With a cry of pain Chris's knees buckled and agony spread threw him. The potions in his hand went flying killing the remaining demons. All that was left was Chris, lying on the ground, panting and trying to ignore the pain running through his body.

Chris knew then that he had two options and neither sounded very good. He could die or he could call for Leo or Wyatt. Chris's breathing began to turn more shallow and he felt a paralyzing wave of fear sweep through his body and a spasm of pain went through him. Chris gasped in fear and tried to call for Leo. After several failed attempts in which he probably looked like a fish out of water Chris resigned himself to his fate. He had to open his telepathic bond to Wyatt and call for him that way. Using the last of his energy Chris did just that, unable to feel anything but desperation before finally subcomming to the darkness that awaited him.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Wyatt shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get your ass back here right now or so help me I WILL KILL YOU!" Wyatt demanded of his absent brother. Panic was now overpowering his rage. If Chris went to the underworld alone, without his powers, then he could be dead, or worse. "CHRISTOPHER!!" Wyatt screamed once more, not caring what his family must be thinking off him. He had gone through too much to lose Chris now. If Chris hadn't been killed by a demon already Wyatt was going to kick his ass. How could his brother be so STUPID!

"Wyatt, watch your language young man." Piper scolded her oldest son absently, worried about Chris. He was out there, alone, and wasn't answering any of their calls. Piper felt as though she was going to vomit and for once it wasn't because of her morning sickness. She had just found out about him, about who he truly is, and now she might lose him! Piper's eyes watered at the very thought of anything happening to her baby. Quickly she brushed away the tears and tried to think of something productive to do. Piper was about to suggest scrying when Wyatt rudely interrupted her.

Wyatt quickly held up a hand to silence his mother from saying anything more. Piper looked at him, infuriated, and ready to give him a piece of her mind, when Wyatt whispered "Chris." And flamed out.

Piper threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Great!" She said in exhausted sarcasm. "Now were did he go?" She asked, exasperated.

"Hopefully to a therapist." Paige quipped. Piper slapped her arm in immense frustration and Paige wisely stayed quiet.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Wyatt flamed in just after the last potion, and demon, exploded. Frantically Wyatt searched for his brother, seeing him close his eyes with an exhausted look in his eyes.

"Chris!" Wyatt called out in fear before running over to his fallen brother. Quickly Wyatt began healing Chris and when it was obvious that Chris was going to be ok Wyatt began getting madder and madder and madder. What the hell had Chris been thinking? He could've been killed! What would Wyatt do if Chris had died? Wyatt didn't think he would survive that. Wyatt's heart clenched in pain as Chris finally woke up and looked up a Wyatt with the classic deer-in-the-headlights look. Furiously Wyatt demanded, "How dare you! What were you thinking? Are you insane?" At the lack of response Wyatt's face took on a dangerous look as he demanded, "Christopher, answer me! NOW!"

"What did you think I was going to do Wyatt?" Chris answered defensively as he got up and scooted as far away from Wyatt as Wyatt would allow. "Just sit back and wait for my week to be up. NO WAY!" Chris shouted back with real fear in his heart. He hadn't seen Wyatt look that pissed since he had killed Bianca. The thought of his lost love caused Chris's heart to clench as he was reminded of all that he had lost. Looking at Wyatt now, and how angry he was, Chris lost the last piece of self consciousness he had and the extra space made way for confidence.

Hearing what his younger brother said, Wyatt growled with indignant fury. "I just saved your life." Wyatt snapped, disgusted at Chris's antics.

"Good. Thanks. Now let me save yours." Chris demanded angrily. He couldn't believe that Wyatt could be so blind. How could Wyatt think, even for one second, that he didn't need help. Their parents and aunts had always taught them about the great fight between good and evil and that, as the sons of a charmed one, it would one day be their job to take over that fight. Wyatt had turned his back on everything they stood for! He was an insult to their memory.

So quick that Chris didn't see it coming, Wyatt's fist shot out and collided with Chris's jaw. Chris fell backwards on the ground and layed there sprawled out for a minuet, stunned. "Damn it Christopher. How many times have I told you? I don't need to be saved!" Wyatt roared at his brother who was still on the ground. Startled, Chris rolled over onto his stomach and spat out some blood before wiping his wrist across his mouth. Chris felt tears gather in his eyes from the thought of Wyatt punching him. As quickly as the tears came they left, Chris reminding himself that this was normal now as he always had to do. Wyatt sighed, bent down, and put his hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris struggled for a minuet, trying to get away and expecting another blow, but Wyatt quickly orbed them out, taking care to remember Chris's preference of transportation.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

_a.n: Hey everyone. I am going to finish this story in no time if I keep writing the way I am now. Anyways I hope you enjoy this update and if you did then please review. Maybe it'll make me type faster. If that's even possible :D_


	9. Will anyone in the family ever get along

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Charmed or the characters.**

_A/N: Dude, I am really on a roll with this story and more importantly, I'm enjoying writing it. Please enjoy and review if you can :D_

Piper paced the kitchen floor, not listening to her various family members suggestions, and then demands to calm down. First Chris went missing and then Wyatt flames out to go find him and now he's been gone for ten minuets and hasn't been answering her calls. "Damn it!" Piper shouted again, in pure frustration. This whole situation was taking a serious toll on her. She was angry, but more importantly Piper was worried out of her mind. Everything was just happening so quickly. First they find out who Chris is and then BAM! Wyatt's in the present too! Then their being nice, then Chris is missing, then Wyatt goes to save him... what next? Piper sighed with exhaustion and threw her head back with frustration.

Leo, of course, was fairing no better. He was equally worried about his sons, but he was more worried about his relationship with them. Wyatt had seemed comfortable around him, but he got the feeling that there was some resentment from Chris. Leo's worried eyes turned to the younger version of Wyatt as he vowed to find out why he and Chris had a falling out and what he could do to fix it.

Paige and Phoebe were very worried about their nephews as well, but they also felt a bit more confident about the situation. Wyatt would do anything for Chris, that much was obvious. They were reasonably sure that Wyatt wouldn't hurt him.

Before any of them could get any further in their musings Wyatt and Chris dark orbed in, neither looking happy with the other. As soon as he could Chris broke away from Wyatt with a dejected, then angry, look on his face. Making up his mind, and realizing how dangerous his plan was, Chris charged at Wyatt slamming him into the ground and startling his mother to jump out of the way.

"I'll give you one chance Christopher," Wyatt began furiously, ready to pound Chris into dust. "get off of me now, and I wont kill you." He threatened seriously. Chris growled back and him, raised a fist, and slammed it into Wyatt's face. Piper gasped and Leo hurried forward to try to break up the fight. Angrily, with blood gushing from his nose, Wyatt hauled off and slugged Chris right back. Chris tumbled off of Wyatt and onto the floor, his right eye swollen shut.

"Give me back my damn powers already." Chris demanded as Wyatt's nose began self healing. Chris watched bitterly knowing that even with his powers he couldn't do that.

"What?!" Piper demanded, rounding on her eldest. Leo stepped back, not daring to get in Piper's way. Especially not at a time like this.

"Christopher, stop acting like a child, now!" Wyatt demanded as Chris got on his feet and into a fighting stance. Chris knew that he was treading on thin ice, but years of anger and frustration were finally catching up with him and he couldn't stop himself. He shook his head defiantly, readying himself for a fight. "Christopher, I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me to then you know I will." Wyatt said seriously. Chris's eyes widened and he paled dramatically, hearing truth behind the threat. Quickly Chris dropped his arms submissively, but he wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

Chris was about to make some sort of snappy retort when Piper finally had enough. She finally exploded. She had had enough. Her boys were beating the crap out of each other and if there was anything Piper wouldn't tolerate, that was it. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" She screamed, smirking in satisfaction at the collective wince that went through the room. Chris's eyes widened comically and his head snapped towards her. "WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL." Wyatt's head also reflexively snapped towards her but, unlike Chris, he had an eyebrow raised in a 'What now?' gesture. "You will stop this nonsense right now!"

Chris nodded quickly, remembering from his childhood Piper's temper and not wanting to mess with it. Piper smiled at him, pleased that he seemed to respect her, before turning towards Wyatt who quickly grabbed Chris and said, "Somewhere more private, I think." and orbing them out.

Piper's eyes widened in anger. "DAMN IT!" She screamed as several things blew up at once.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris and Wyatt appeared in the attic and Chris doubled over the second they formed. He hated any form of evil transportation and doing that without any powers really sucked. Quickly regaining composure Chris backed up several paces and stayed a good distance away from Wyatt. He knew that Wyatt meant what he had said down there. Wyatt had tortured him once before and it was an experiance that Chris never wished to go through again. He had nearly broken him in a single minuet and Chris shuddered, never wanting to remember that dreadful hour.

Wyatt watched as a tremor of terror ran through Chris's body and sighed. He knew that what he had said back there was low. He hadn't enjoyed that torture any more then Chris did. It had killed him seeing Chris in so much pain, and being the cause of that pain. He hadn't been able to hold out any longer then an hour before finally giving up, healing him, and letting him go. It was an experiance that still gave him nightmares. Not that Wyatt would admit to the nightmares of course, because being an evil overlord meant you had to be perfect, fearless.

"Christopher come here. Now." Wyatt demanded trying to re-establish some control over the situation. A chill went up Chris's spine, but he shook his head defiantly. Chris's mouth went dry as his mind flashed back fearfully to that hour with Wyatt. He had heard of Wyatt's torture, but until that night, he had never really believed that Wyatt could be that cruel. However, that changed real quick and Chris had seen a side of Wyatt that he wished he never had.

"Bite me." Chris said in a falsely confident voice. Wyatt's eyes narrowed at him dangerously and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'm going to say this one more time." Wyatt began, his voice slightly less dangerous. "Get over here." At Chris's incredulous look Wyatt rolled his eyes and reiterated. "All we're going to do is talk. I promise." Wyatt said genuinely sincere. Chris took a hesitant step forward and when Wyatt nodded encouragingly, Chris strode forward, completely confident. He had always seen Wyatt as a brother and as a father since his real father had never been around. Promises meant a lot to Chris and anyone who knew him knew that. They knew that if you make a promise to Chris you'd better keep it. Lord knows enough people haven't followed that rule already.

"Good." Wyatt said, his voice less dangerous and taking on a stern, parental quality. "Why did you go after those demons?" He demanded. Chris shot him a 'duh' look.

"I was trying to save you." Chris elaborated, exasperated. He was really getting tired of having to repeat himself. Apparently, Wyatt felt the same way because suddenly Chris felt himself being swept off his feet before being unceremoniously dropped on his ass. Suppressing an 'ow' Chris dug into his pouch and pulled out a telekinesis potion. Quickly he sprang to his feet and threw the potion at Wyatt, who was sent hurtling back into a table. The table broke under his weight, sending Wyatt crashing to the ground.

Feet thundered up the stairs, the Charmed Ones and Leo quickly entered the attic expecting to find a demon, but instead seeing Wyatt get out of the wreckage of a broken table and angrily hurl an energy ball at Chris. Chris bounced behind the old couch quickly and roll around it. He quickly stode up to Wyatt and punched him squarely in the face, right were he had moments before.

Wyatt's head snapped back reflexively as the charmed ones and Leo gasped in surprise, fear, anger, and worry. Wyatt retailiated quickly and he was fighting furiously with Chris, just hand to hand combat. They were fighting so quickly it was a wonder they could see what the other was doing. Eventually they were thrown onto the floor in a full out sibling wrestling match.

Piper and Leo moved forward to try to break up the fight, but they had to jump back several times. Piper began to feel as if everything in her world was falling apart. Leo left, she had treated her son like crap, the other son turned evil and it appeared as if the two of them hated each other. Piper shook her head with a sob as Paige strode forward with a fire extinguisher.

"I've always wanted to try this!" Paige exclaimed happily. She then lifted the extinguisher and doused Wyatt and Chris in the frothy, cold, white foam. Wyatt and Chris jumped apart quickly and sprang up furiously, looking for the source of their discomfort. Wyatt's look became incredulous and Chris's became grumpy as they saw their family howling with laughter, Paige on the floor.

"You two look ridiculous!" Phoebe chocked out between her chortles.

"Very funny Aunt Paige." Wyatt sneered nastily and he looked at himself and then Chris. Apparently being evil meant you had a bad sense of humor. Wyatt wanted to get away from his family right then and there before he said something he would regret. Being an evil overlord meant never showing weakness and that included always looking presentable. Wyatt was feeling extremely uncomfortable and said, "I think I'll shower." Before starting to walk out of the attic.

As Wyatt passed her Piper grabbed his arm in a tight grip. Wyatt looked surprised as he looked down at Piper's arm. His look changed to one of boredom however as he said, "What?" Annoyance crept into his being when Piper smiled at him sweetly.

"No one is leaving this attic until this is settled." Piper said sweetly, determined to help her future sons. She wanted them to be a family, to get along. Chris burst out laughing at the look on Wyatts face. It was a look he had almost forgotten, defeat at the hands of his mother.

"Shut it." Wyatt ordered harshly and Chris, still shaken up, decided to close his mouth.

"What is going on with you two?" Piper asked, terrified of what these two would be like as teenagers. "Yesterday it was like you two were best friends and now you can't stop fighting. What is going on?" Piper demanded of her children who were staring in oposite directions. Piper released Wyatt, crossed her arms over her chest, and said menacingly, "I'm waiting." Chris and Wyatt began speaking at once and then stopped, sending death glares at each other. Paige snickered and Piper slapped her arm lightly, causing Paige to stifle her giggles. It was then that Leo decided to intervene.

"One at a time." Leo told his sons calmly. "Chris you go first." Leo said, giving his youngest the floor. Wyatt glared at his father, but allowed it to pass. Chris smirked at Wyatt before beginning to speak.

"Should you tell them or should I?" He asked cockily. Chris was sure that his parents and aunts would back him, not Wyatt, up this time and that thought alone gave him confidence.

Wyatt glared at him silently for a moment before Piper interrupted. "Wyatt you tell me what is going on right now or else!" She threatened her son, her patience slowly wearing thin.

"Or else what, Mother?" Wyatt asked, amused. There was nothing Piper could do to hurt him, he was twice-blessed.

"Or else I'll ground you." Piper answered seriously. Phoebe, Paige and, especially, Chris burst out into mirthful laughter. Leo grinned at Piper's maternal commands before Piper quickly put a stop to the teasing, "Careful Chris. I can ground you too." Chris quickly shut his mouth and cleared his throat, his smile disappearing in an instant.

"What is it with this family?" Wyatt boomed incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you all insane?" He asked seriously. He was a 25 year old ruler of the world. His mother was nuts if she thought that she could threaten him like that.

"Hey, you apologize." Piper demanded angrily. She did everything for him and she would not stand by and allow him to speak to her and the rest of her family like that. "Now."

"No" The word was spoken quietly, but there was fight behind it. A fire of rage lit in Pipe'rs eyes as she regarded her son. She took a few steps closer and while he was taller she was, she managed to make it look like she was towering over him. The rest of the room looked on wearily realizing that a war was about to break out.

"How dare you?" Piper started dangerously. "You are my son Wyatt. I love you no matter what, but I can't say that I like the decisions you've made with you life. I'm surprised that future me allowed you to become this. If I didn't know who you were when you got here...," Piper took a deep breath, not wanting to say this to her own son, but knowing that she needed to make an impression, "I would want to vanquish you!" Piper stormed out of the room never once looking back at her son.

Silence followed her pronouncement and Wyatt's eyes began to water. Chris saw the distress and pain in Wyatt's eyes and his mouth dropped open. It was the extremely sad truth, that much was true, but that doesn't mean that Piper had to say it quite like that. Chris bit his lip as Wyatt stared longingly after his mothers back, his eyelids twitching.

Leo ran after Piper, unable to register what she had said. As he walked past his son, Leo looked at him with disappointed eyes before continuing down and after Piper.

Phoebe was unable to believe her ears. How could Piper say something like that. Phoebe wanted to walk up to Wyatt, wrap him in a hug, and deny what Piper said, but unfortunately she couldn't. Paige's thoughts were along the same line although she was secretly thinking 'it's about time.'

No one dared move or make a sound, waiting for some kind of reaction from Wyatt. Instead Wyatt flamed out silently with his eyes tightly closed. Chris stared at the spot were his brother disapeared and felt awful for him. How could Piper say that? He felt his brothers misery, having felt the same rejection from Piper not to long ago. Chris wondered worridely were Wyatt was going before thinking happily that he was probably going to the future and he could get back to his demon hunts. Then Chris felt guilty for feeling happy that his brother was in distress. Of course then, to add to his never ending confusion, Chris felt a spasm of pain run through is body, reminding him of Wyatt's bad choices. Needing some space to think Chris quickly pulled out a potion, threw it at his feet, and misted out to the Golden Gate Bride, his santuary.


	10. Aftermath

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Charmed or any of the characters. I'm merely using them for my own enjoyment. Oh, and I'm not making any money off of this (I wish!)**

_A/n Hey everyone. I hope this isn't too many chapters for you to read at once. Sorry if it is, but I couldn't help myself. Please enjoy!_

Wyatt left the now empty cave with a heavy heart. He had gone on a vanquishing spree, but nothing seemed to alleviate his pain. Wyatt couldn't get the look of Piper's cold, disappointed eyes out of his mind.

_"...vanquish you." _Piper's voice whispered in his ear, making Wyatt's eyes water again. How could she say that to him, to her son. Wyatt bit his lip, unable to deal with this emotion. He couldn't, no he wouldn't, allow himself to fall into that trap again. The trap of being human. Being human meant dealing with pain, loss and loneliness. Wyatt couldn't take it. He couldn't do it. He'd rather feel nothing at all then this aching in his chest that he couldn't stop. A thousand knots were formed in Wyatt's stomach, unable to untangle.

Wyatt was so confused. Feelings were something he had gotten rid of long ago and now he didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to go to Piper and apologize like she had asked. It was such a small thing to do and it shouldn't have caused the havoc that it did. Wyatt closed his eyes wearily as his internal battle of wills began once again. The second he thought of apologizing an evil voice rang out in his head that he was weak, pathetic, and human.

Wyatt clenched his fists in anger, desperation, confusion, pain and emptiness. Emotions whirred around him so quickly that he couldn't decipher all of them and differentiate one from the other. He was going to go insane if he kept having to feel for one more second. Finally, deciding on a safe route, Wyatt settled on feeling angry. Wyatt had learned a long time ago that he could easily control his anger and turn it into power.

How dare Piper say something like that to him! How dare she pre-judge him like that! Piper had no idea what he had gone through. She was the one who died. She left him behind to raise Chris by himself after that. After all, it wasn't as if Leo was around. If anyone had had to go through what he went through they would've went completely insane. Chris had been devastated by their loss and became very clingy and protective of Wyatt after that. He wouldn't let Wyatt out of his sight for a year, and by that time Wyatt had made up his mind. There was no way in hell he was putting his remaining family through something like that again. He had to save them, and unfortunately they didn't agree with him, but at least they were safe.

Wyatt stopped for a minuet to catch his breath, but heard the sounds of evil laughter ahead of him and straightened up, ready for another battle. That's all his life consisted of, Wyatt pondered to himself as he began the endless vanquishing of demons. That's all he did all his life was fight and kill. It was a wonder he wasn't totally nuts!

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris sat atop the Golden Gate Bride, allowing the wind to blow softly through his hair. Chris leaned his head back and breathed in the scent of the air deeply, finding it as comforting now as he always did. Chris had come up here to think and hopefully find some clarity, but unfortunately his head was still spinning.

Chris couldn't believe that Piper had said that. Saying that she was disappointed in him would've been one thing, but to admit to having thought about vanquishing him was another matter altogether. It pained Chris to see his brother hurt, no matter what he'd become. Chris had been having to remind himself of that lately. Having Wyatt in the past was... confusing, to say the least. He was ok for the most part and Chris found that it was much to easy to believe that the future had never happened. Chris shook his head and tried to calm his thoughts, but he just couldn't stop thinking about what Piper said.

Chris knew that Piper had just wanted to make a point, and he knew that Piper knew that only tough love would get to Wyatt, but still! That was cold and harsh, a side of Piper that Chris had never wanted to witness. He had seen her be less cold towards demons for goddness sakes! The image of Wyatt's watery eyes following Piper's retreating back regretfully was forever etched into Chris's mind. He wanted to feel angry at Piper for hurting Wyatt like she did, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that Wyatt had been asking for it.

Chris flung his head in his hands in confusion. The skies above him darkened and opened. The sky cried the tears that Chris couldn't let fall and he just sat there for a second, enjoying the rain and the comfort he got from it. Finally Chris decided to remain undecided and go back to the manor. At least there maybe he could do something useful, like comfort Piper or maybe Wyatt would already be there.

Wyatt. Chris shuddered thinking about what he could be doing right now. Whatever it is, Chris sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with revenge. With that last terrifying though Chris hurled the potion at his feet once more and used his last transportation potion to get him to the manor.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper was in the kitchen, washing dishes and crying slightly. She couldn't believe herself. She had told her own son that she wanted to vanquish him. What kind of a mother was she. Obviously a horrible one. Look at what had happened already. Wyatt had turned evil, she had treated Chris horribly and then she goes and runns her mouth. Piper shook her head at herself.

What was said was said and there was nothing she could do now, except wait to see how this whole mess played out. Wiping her hands on a towel a startled yelp left Piper's lips when she turned around and Chris appeared in front of her.

"I though your powers were bound?" Piper asked her son curiously, leaving Wyatt's name out, to avoid her pain.

"They are, I used a potion. I've got to make some more." He said looking around the kitchen cautiously. Chris turned worried eyes on his mother who immediately saw that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked worriedly as she led her son over to the table and took a set behind him.

"I'm not completely sure." Chris started. At Piper's confused look Chris elaborated, "I've just got a bad feeling about Wyatt." Chris said, trusting that his mother was feeling the same thing. Piper flinched a little at Wyatt's name, but otherwise focused.

"Do you think he's hurt?" She asked with worry. She didn't want anything bad to happen to either children no matter who they had become.

"No demon right now is powerful enough to hurt him." Chris said muttering something about the 'stupid all-perfect twice-blessed.' "I think he's...," Chris hesitated, not sure if he should finish his though or not. Piper looked at him encouragingly, urging him to continue. Chris took a deep breath and finished, "... planning something."

The very idea sent shivers scattering down Piper's spine and she closed her eyes in horror. Whatever it was Piper knew that it couldn't be good. "Planning what?" Piper asked tiredly, rubbing a hand over her face. "And how do you know he's planning something?" She asked curiously.

Chris stood up and began pacing in front of her, getting more wired up the second. "I think that whatever he's planning has something to do with me. Knowing Wyatt, it's not going to be good. Not at all." Chris began worriedly, closing his eyes in frustration. "As for how I know, it's got something to do with how deep our bond is. I can feel it in my gut, like an instinct." Chris finished getting more anxious by the second. Wyatt's plans were never something to look forward to.

"Should I call Phoebe and Paige." Piper asked, chewing on her lower lip. She didn't want to see her son do something evil to the other. She didn't want it to happen period. Piper wasn't sure if she'd survive seeing or hearing about such a cruel act.

"No, not yet. We should wait to see if anything even happens or if I'm just being paranoid." Chris said, with a humorless laugh, collapsing next to Piper and thinking hard.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Wyatt smirked at the groveling demon before him. He had killed the ever demon in the Kruz clan except for this last demon. He had been torturing him for at least five minuets now and was starting to feel much better. The demon was begging for mercy, and Wyatt snorted in disgust.

"Mercy?" Wyatt asked cruely, slamming the demon into a wall with his telekinesis again. "What use are you to me, demon?" Wyatt snarled in a commanding voice. The demon looked up, his eyes shinning with a primal fear. His only desire now was that of survival and the demon knew there was only one way to get that.

"You need me." He began breathlessly, shaking with fear and cold, still lying on the floor. "I can help you. I can give you what you want." He said sincerely, knowing exactly what buttons to press.

"Get to the point, demon!" Wyatt snarled, quickly losing patience with this demon. It had tried to fight him at first and now it was offering help? Wyatt snorted cruelly and lifted the demon off his feet before slamming him back down again.

"I can help you get your brother to the future." The demon cried out in terror, knowing that he had the witches attention now. This really shocked Wyatt, although he didn't show it. The demon knew about Chris! Although, in retrospect, considering all the demons he went after and probably pissed off that wasn't much of a surprise. But how did the demon know about him. Wyatt had just gotten here the other day and now this... creature was claiming to know all about them and the problems he's got with his younger brother.

Sensing his thoughts, and wanting to word off his anger the demon spoke once more, "I have deep connections with the seer." He said calmly, now sure of his survival. It was the classic bargain. I'll help you if you help me. He'll help the witch by telling him how to get his brother back and the witch will help him by not killing him. It's the perfect partnership.

Wyatt nodded once in understanding. He had a seer in his future as well as the seer was very good at what she did. She knew things that he didn't even know he wanted to know until after she had already told him and, more importantly, she was able to keep semi-tabs on his family. She was at least able to tell him that they were still alive. "Alright then" Wyatt said, his confident voice echoing and ringing throughout the cave, "I'll give you a chance, but if I don't like what I hear..." Wyatt let his sentence trail off, enjoying the petrified look that the demon now wore.

The demon flinched in fear, unable to even ponder what this witch could do to him. "You.. you could threaten him." The demon began, an idea forming in his mind and causing him to grin maliciously. Wyatt snorted with amusement. If that was all the demon could come up with... Chris had never been afraid of him. No matter what he did. There was only one time that Chris had been afraid of him and Wyatt had promised Chris that that would never happen again. "You could threaten him, with what you did before. Maybe even... demonstrate on someone else first, promising him the same fate if he doesn't come with you." The demon announced proudly, positive that his plan would work.

Wyatt was conflicted. He wanted Chris back with him so badly, but he didn't want to torture him again. He didn't think that he could stand it. If it was the only way to get Chris back though... Wyatt shuddered positive he was not going to enjoy this one bit. Quickly and painlessly, his gift to the demon, Wyatt killed him before flaming out to find his brother.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper looked towards Chris, her beautiful son and felt his pain. Looking into his eyes all Piper could see was distress, and pain. It broke her heart to see him this way. Piper loved both of her sons and wanted nothing but the best for both of them, but that looked like it had a pretty slim chance of happening now. Frustrated tears were swimming in Chris's eyes as he tried to figure out what Wyatt was planning again and again and again.

Tears of exhaustion gathered in her own eyes and Piper sniffled, trying to keep them at bay. Chris's ears picked up on the small sound like a radar. He quickly went over to Piper and knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. In an instant, Chris's tears were gone at the suffering of another as he focused his complete attention on his mom. Piper laughed a watery laugh at how much of a good person Chris was.

She wanted to tell Chris so much. That she loved him, that was the best son a mom could ever ask for, that none of this was his fault, but she couldn't. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable this early in their relationship so instead she settled for saying lovingly, "I'm proud of you."

Chris's heart surged with joy at his mothers words. His eyes immediately filled with tears as he looked at his long, lost mother and fought to keep control of himself. "Thank you." Chris whispered with heartfelt sincerity. Piper smiled and got out of her chair, kneeling on the ground with him. Quickly, she pulled him forward and into an embrace. Chris smiled with happiness and returned the hug, for once not worrying about everyone else in the world and, for once, doing what he wanted; what he needed.

For the first time in a long time Chris pulled away from the hug, not bothering to feel embarrassed. Instead he stood up, taking Piper with him, and once again whispered, "Thank you."

Before their conversation could get any farther Chris's eyes widened, he dropped Pipers hands, and whispered, "Wyatt!"


	11. Understanding

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: For the eleventh time I do not own Charmed, now stop asking me!**

_A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

"Wyatt?" Piper asked in a some-what panicky voice. "What about Wyatt?"

"He's calling me." Chris answered with confusion. If Wyatt wanted him, why didn't he just orb in, grab Chris's arm, and orb back out?

"Calling you?" Piper asked with confusion. If Chris's powers were bound then how could he hear Wyatt calling for him. "I thought your powers were bound." She said anxiously. Piper didn't like the sound of this.

"They are." Chris answered shortly, focusing. "He's using the blood-to-blood spell." Chris told her and Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh no." She breathed. Chris had several white orbs around him, threatening to take him away, but Chris was fighting it with everything he had. Piper grabbed Chris's hand, preparing to be summoned away with him.

"Piper," Chris began sharply, his tone softening at Piper's flinch. He had never used that tone with her before and Piper felt her heart sink when he used her name and not 'mom'. "What are you doing?" He asked hurridedly. He couldn't hold the spell off much longer.

"I'm coming with you." Piper said, determined. There was no way that she was going to let her youngest son face her oldest, and slightly crazy, son all by himself. Piper had to protect them, no matter what.

"No way, it's way to dangerous." Chris said, shocked that she would even consider going with him. "Your pregnant, Piper. Anything could happen with Wyatt." Chris reminded her dangerously. He was almost completely gone and there was no way Piper was coming with him.

"But.." Piper started. She stoped, seeing Chris's stubborn look and sighed, letting go of Chris's hand. He smiled at her gratefully. "Good..." Piper started to say to Chris, but he was summoned away before she could finish. "Luck." Piper said to herself sullenly. Taking a deep breath Piper got up and hurried off to go find her sisters.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Wyatt paced his cave nervously, feeling as though he was going to throw up. He so didn't want to do this. Wyatt really did not want to do this. He was going to torture Chris and Wyatt was ready to cry. He didn't want to do this to his baby brother. Wyatt loves Chris a lot and only wanted what was best for him. And what was best for Chris was to the future with him. Wyatt didn't understand why Chris had to be so damn stubborn about that.

Finally, or to soon, Wyatt's summoning spell worked. Wyatt took a deep breath and erased any sign of anxiety or doubt from his face. Putting on his best mask Wyatt turned to face his prey; his little brother. "Hello, Christopher." Wyatt said commandingly.

Chris's eyes widened at Wyatt's tone, he did not like were this was going. Chris subtly sifted into a fighting stance and prepared for the worst. "Wyatt." Chris greeted coldly, hoping to figure out what Wyatt was up to in time to escape. "What do you want?" Chris asked harshly, trying to stall for time. He wasn't sure what Wyatt was going to do and that was the scariest part.

"What do you think I want?" Wyatt asked acidly. "I want you to rule by my side Chris. And you will. One way or the other." Wyatt answered grimly. Chris's eyes widened at the implication and he paled.

"You wouldn't!" Chris demanded desperately. Before the words even left his mouth Wyatt flicked his hands and chains coiled themselves around Chris's wrists, ankles and waist, chaining him 1 foot above the ground. Chris, attached to the wall, looked at Wyatt with complete fear. "Wyatt?" Chris asked sadly, unable to believe that Wyatt would break his promise to him.

Wyatt had promised that he would never do this to Chris again. Chris threw his head back against the wall. He heard the thunk and felt pain go through him, but he knew it was nothing to what he'd be experiencing in a moment.

Regret filled Wyatt as he watched his brothers panicked eyes and heard the sickening crunch as his head hit the wall. Wyatt knew that this wouldn't end well, but he was determined to see it through this time. Besides, once Chris was by his side he would forgive him, Wyatt knew it.

"I mean it Chris. I want you by my side." Wyatt said dangerously. He took a deep breath, and tried to force himself to start. Chris closed his eyes with fear and pain as a tear made it's way down his face. This was so not good. "Please," Wyatt said desperately, looking up at Chris who's eyes snapped open at the word. "Join me now and all of this will end. Please Chris, all I want is my brother back." Wyatt begged, as unwilling to go through with this as he had been last time.

"All I want is my brother back too Wyatt. Hell why do you think I went through all of this?" Chris demanded, seething anger surging through his veins. "For kicks?" Chris scoffed. Wyatt's eyes darkened at the implication that he stopped being Chris's older brother. He would always love Chris; didn't the fact that he wanted Chris back so badly prove that?

"Please Chris, stop this foolishness and join me!" Wyatt boomed, his voice becoming more demanding every second.

"Not while your evil Wyatt." Chris said bravely, but with a waver in his voice. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Chris wouldn't be evil, no matter what.

"Then I'm sorry too." Wyatt said sincerely and Chris nodded, accepting his statement. Wyatt bit his lower lip and sighed. "Get ready." He warned quietly, still hoping that Chris would join him so that he could chicken out and not have to go through with this.

Chris nodded and tensed, squeezing his eyes shut. Chris gulped and waited with fear.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Leo!" Piper called in the attic. She had found Phoebe and Paige, but now she needed her husband... her ex-husband... whatever.

Leo orbed in immediately, knowing better then to hold Piper off while she's pregnant. "What is it?" Leo asked worriedly as he saw the panicked looks on everyones faces.

"Wyatt took Chris. We have to save him." Piper answered guiltily, feeling as though the whole situation had been her fault. She was Wyatt's mother. She shouldn't have let him turn evil in the first place. And, maybe, if she had been nicer to him when he got here then he would still be here and so would Chris.

Leo's mouth dropped open in shock. He nodded his head determinedly and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Leo I want you to sense for them." Piper began, ready to take charge of the situation. Leo nodded and walked over to a more secluded part of the attic. "Paige you look through the book," Piper continued. Paige nodded and ran over to the book. " And Phoebe, I want you to try to come up with some kind of summoning spell." Phoebe nodded, got a pen and pad of paper and walked over to the couch.

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe called to her oldest sister over her shoulder.

"I'll scry for them." Piper answered determinedly, getting out a map and crystal.

Paige started flipping through the book aggressively, not sure there was anything they could do to help Chris. If only they could see him, maybe they could find out were he was... Paige gasped as her eyes lit up.

"What?" Piper asked excitedly having thought that Paige found something in the book.

"The potion." Paige explained. "The one the demon gave us. We haven't used it yet so why not use it now. Maybe we'll recognize something." Paige said assuredly as she ran over to the potions cupboard to find the potion.

"Of course." Piper said, smacking herself on the head for not thinking of that herself. "I'll get a bowl." She said turning to run down the stairs.

"I've already got one." Paige answered, smashing the potion excitedly and looking into it's contents as her family huddled around her.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Wyatt sighed and resigned himself to his task. Taking a deep breath he flicked his wrist and allowed fire to consume Chris's body.

Chris felt the raging heat around him and tried his hardest to stay still and be perfectly quiet. He was surprised that Wyatt was starting with his fire. That meant that he was going easy on Chris. Chris wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or anxious.

Wyatt held his hand up and allowed the flames to increase in heat and intensity. He kept his face stone cold and forced the flames harder, not willing to stop until he had elicited a scream from Chris.

The fire raged around Chris's body and Chris could feel every inch of his flesh being burned, then renewed, then burned again. The fire was slowly eating at his skin, making it bubble and turn into a boiling wax like liquid. Chris's blood boiled to unbearable temperatures and his mouth went bone dry. He could feel the fire going inside his body and charring his bones, turning them to ash. Chris could feel the ash-like bones dropping and felt the intensity of his bones growing back, only to be put through the same process. The heat was too much and the pain was killing him. Chris's breathing increased to before he finally gave in and screamed.

Wyatt flinched, hearing Chris's tortured screams and stopped the fire immediately. Wyatt hoped that Chris would just give in. Wyatt didn't like this anymore then Chris did. Chris fell limp in his chains, panting heavily and holding back any and all tears. He couldn't believe that Wyatt was really doing this.

"Join me." Wyatt said in his deep, commanding voice. Chris's throat was so parched, and his skin felt so dry. He felt as though if he moved an inch he would break and crumble like a rock slide. Chris tried to control his breathing, but was unable to stop himself from breathing a little faster them normal.

Wyatt sighed, seeing that he would have to push Chris farther if he expected Chris to join him. Closing his eyes regretfully Wyatt allowed blasts of biting cold wind to wrap around Chris's body waiting for the screams to start again.

CHARMEDCHAREMDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper gasped as she watched Wyatt coldly torture Chris. Tears ran down her face as she watched Chris, bravely, try to hold back his screams, only to break down in the end.

Piper turned, unable to watch any longer, and sobbed against Leo's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and looked away as well, feeling ready to throw up.

Phoebe continued to watch and cried the tears that Chris wouldn't allow to escape. Tears of unbearable pain. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and embraced her while she cried.

Leo looked down at Piper worriedly. He was worried for Chris's safety, but he was also worried for his wife's state. She was, and rightfully so, devastated. However, if she kept crying like that she might have a panic attack, or worse, if she wasn't having one already.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Chris felt his body temperature drop dramatically and felt sick. He had just gone from fever temperature to frost bite temperature in a matter of seconds and Chris gagged, trying not to vomit. The cold air bit into his skin and Chris felt himself being encased in icy wind. The ferocity of the wind was intense and was smacking every part of Chris. His face was wiped side to side and the rest of him dangled uselessly. Chris let out a cry of pain as the wind snapped his head back against the wall behind him. Hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to knock him out, unfortunately.

Wyatt watched as Chris writhed under Wyatt's wind storm and felt horrible. Wyatt closed his eyes and looked away from his brothers pain, unable to watch, and unable to admit that he was the one causing Chris's pain. Hearing a loud bang and Chris cry out, Wyatt quickly stopped the torture and looked at Chris's head worriedly, it was leaking blood but he was still conscious.

"Wyatt..." Chris began desperately wanting to plead and beg him to stop. Chris couldn't and he closed his mouth with a chocked, and silenced, sob. "Help me." He whispered quietly. So quietly, in fact, he was sure Wyatt didn't hear him.

Wyatt watched Chris's distress with equal pain and tried desperately not to fall for the desperation in Chris's voice. Wyatt had heard his whispered and wanted nothing more then to protect his brother from any and all pain, but the only way for Chris to be totally protected was for him to join Wyatt. Why couldn't he see that. "Damn." Wyatt muttered to himself quietly as he walked up to Chris. Chris flinched in fear and closed his eyes muttering no over and over again. "Chris." Wyatt said gently using Chris's preferred nick name. Chris's eyes snapped onto Wyatt's hopefully. "Chris." Wyatt murmured, feeling his vision blur as tears obscured his vision.

Chris watched Wyatt hopefully, silently begging him for help. Chris felt relief when he saw Wyatt's eyes soften and couldn't believe his luck. It had only been ten minuets this time. Ten excruciating minuets, but only ten minuets none the less.

Wyatt made his mind up quickly and reached his hands towards Chris to heal him. Chris flinched at Wyatt's sudden movement, but relaxed when the healing stared. "Damn it Chris. I only want you to join me."

Once healed, Chris felt his strength return full force and felt anger surge through his body at Wyatt's statement. "What you want!" Chris growled dangerously and Wyatt stepped back, allowing his brother to get it out of his system. "What you want!" Chris repeated incredulously. Something inside of him snapped and all of Chris's anger, desperation, and pain finally came tumbling out. "WHAT YOU WANT! How about what I want Wyatt?! What about me!? What about what I want!? Our entire lives it was always about you. Well WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Chris demanded furiously, struggling against his chains.

"What do you want, Chris?" Wyatt asked softly, surprised that the idea of what Chris wanted had never seriously occurred to him before.

"I want my family back." Chris said brokenly, closing his eyes. "I want my big brother back." Chris said quietly, feeling sadness travel through his body.

"I'm right here Chris." Wyatt said sincerely, and with confusion. "I've always been right here." Wyatt walked a bit closer closing the gap between them.

"Do you even love me anymore Wyatt?" Chris asked, surprised. He hadn't meant to say that and now he wanted to take that back. Chris was terrified to hear the answer.

Wyatt looked at Chris with genuine hurt. "Of course I do." Wyatt answered sincerely. Why did Chris think Wyatt was doing all of this, if not for love?

"Do you even know how to love anymore?" Chris asked wearily, feeling worn out.

"Of course I do." Wyatt answered without confidence. Chris shot him a look and Wyatt answered truthfully, "I don't know." Wyatt didn't like were this conversation had gone. He had been hoping for Chris to go back to the future with him. He had not been hoping for a chick-flick moment.

Chris nodded in understanding. He had expected that although it didn't stop the pain. Chris bit his lower lip, wishing he could cry without feeling pathetic. "I love you Wyatt." Chris said quietly. Wyatt's eyes snapped up to Chris's and they retained eye contact while Chris said, "I always have and I always will. No matter what." Chris said, finally lowering his eyes.

Wyatt squeezed his eyes shut, unable to deal with the level of emotion he was feeling. Wyatt needed to get away from these emotions, from this pain. In that moment Chris finally understood Wyatt. He finally understood why Wyatt had turned evil. "Wyatt are you... like this, so you don't have to feel pain?" Chris asked sadly, already knowing the answer. Wyatt's eyes stayed closed and he remained mute.

Chris nodded, accepting this. "Chris." Wyatt whispered pleadingly. Chris immediately understood what Wyatt was telling him and dropped the conversation without a fight.

Wyatt was ready to explode. Pain was the first emotion he had gotten rid of and he didn't know what to do now. He didn't know if he could breath through his pain, this hole in his heart that was slowly filling and breaking at the same time. His little brother, the brother Wyatt had sworn to protect, lived in a world of pain because of him.

"So," Chris began, clearing his throat and looking at Wyatt. "You gonna torture me again?" He asked softly, finally understanding Wyatt. "I'll understand if you do." Chris said quietly, wondering if he was about to become Wyatt's outlet for his pain.

Without a fight Wyatt snapped his fingers and the chains around Chris disappeared. Chris dropped to his knees, his legs too shaky to support his weight. Quickly Wyatt ran over to him and gently helped him up before stepped back and looking around awkwardly. "What now?" Wyatt asked, taking a deep breath.

"Now you need to trust me." Chris said firmly. Wyatt nodded, for once not standing upright and feeling the need to be in control. "Then you need to give me my powers back so I can save you and after that we need to get you back to the future." Chris said, giving Wyatt a small smile that he accepted and returned. "Let's get to the attic then." Chris said happily. He was confident now, Chris would save his brother and nothing would stop him.

"OK." Wyatt said after taking a deep breath. Straightening up Wyatt prepared to orb out, but stopped at Chris's voice. "Yes?" Wyatt asked in confusion.

"My powers." Chris reminded Wyatt sheepishly. Wyatt nodded and returned them. The brothers then orbed out to the manor together, just like it should be.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

_A/N Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. I had a really hard time with it, but I think that it's alright now. And, for those of you who were wondering, the chick-flick comment was a reference to my second favorite show- Supernatural. If there are any other supernatural fans out there then I hope you got a kick out of that._


	12. Back to the Future

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/n: Enjoy!_

In the attic Piper was on the floor crying, Leo was trying to comfort her, and the bowl had been smashed into pieces a while ago. The broken pieces laid on the floor, a mockery of what they had seen.

Piper was absolutely hysterical and inconsolable. Randomly Piper would start muttering uncomprehending sentences before shushing herself and crying again. It was starting to freak everyone out. All of this stress couldn't be good for Piper, or the baby.

Phoebe felt worry claw at her as she watched Leo desperately try to comfort Piper. They had to stop her before she went totally nuts. Finally deciding on the safest route, Phoebe quickly came up with a spell.

_"I call upon the feeling of peace_

_Allow Piper's crying to gently cease_

_Push her gently into sleep_

_The rewards of rest her mind and body will reap."_

Phoebe finished quickly as Piper slowly calmed and them fell into a deep sleep. "Phoebe!" Leo cried out, surprised that Phoebe would use a spell on her own sister.

"What?" Phoebe cried defensively. "You saw Piper. If she carried on like that much longer then she could've hurt someone." Phoebe said, having feared for her sisters sanity.

"When will she wake up?" Paige asked worriedly. She didn't want Piper to wake up in five years and kill Phoebe. That would be bad.

"Not long." Phoebe answered confidently, having had five minuets in mind when she said the spell. "Five, maybe ten, minuets."

"What do we do about Chris?" Leo asked worriedly, returning them all to a very dark subject. One that none of them wanted to think about. What they had seen... it was horrifying. Leo had never imagined such gruesome acts before in his life, and he had been a medic in a war.

Phoebe was absolutely disgusted with what she saw. A few years back Phoebe felt what it was like to be burned alive and she knew exactly what Chris was feeling. It had been over relatively quick for Phoebe, but apparently that hadn't been the case for Chris. Shivers ran down Phoebe's spine as she recalled the horror the she and Chris had faced. Being witches made it that much worse to be burned alive because then you remember all of your ancestors who were burned and you feel their pain as well as your own.

Paige had been unable to watch. She and Chris weren't the closest, but she still loved him and she was absolutely appalled by what Wyatt had done. They needed to save Chris, quickly.

"Remember the summoning spell Piper asked me to write?" Phoebe asked. Paige and Leo nodded hurriedly, urging her to continue. "Well it just needs a few tweaks and then it should work." Phoebe hurried over to the spell she had written and started mumbling to herself. Paige walked over to Leo and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry, Chris is strong." Paige said reassuringly, although she wasn't sure if that would be enough against Wyatt.

"He was screaming so much, so loudly." Leo said with a shudder, wishing he had never seen that. "I was sure that Wyatt wouldn't hurt him." Leo said guiltily, wishing here was something more he could've done. "How have things gotten so messed up?" Leo asked, pleading with Paige to give answers she couldn't give. Five minuets later Paige was breathing down Phoebe's neck and Leo was stroking Piper's hair.

"It's ready." Phoebe said hurriedly just as Piper woke up.

"Hey." Leo said gently, releasing her hair so as not to make her uncomfortable. "How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly. Piper rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Better." Piper said, walking over to Phoebe. Piper harshly hit Phoebe's arm and said, "Thanks. Don't ever do that again."

"Ow!" Phoebe cried with a laugh.

"Is that the summoning spell?" Piper asked anxiously, trying to prepare herself for what she might see. Phoebe nodded, but before anything else could be said or done Wyatt and Chris orbed in. Furious silence met there arrival and Chris and Wyatt exchanged looks.

Piper's eyes widened furiously as she took in her oldest son. "You!" Piper screamed, running up to Wyatt she punched him as hard as she could across the face.

"Hey!" Chris cried. "Stop." Piper pushed him towards Phoebe who stopped him from falling and watched with fearful eyes.

"I saw!" Piper cried, continuing to punch Wyatt. "I saw what you did! How could you do that?" Piper asked dramatically as her attack began to slow.

Wyatt felt the pain from each blow, but he merely stood there, taking it. Piper was right and he deserved this so Wyatt just let her rant and rave. Chris tried to step in a few times and each time Piper shoved him away.

Paige, noticing that Wyatt hadn't fought back once, decided to intervene. "Crystals, circle!" She cried. Crystals surrounded Wyatt protectively and he let out a sigh of relief. His face was really starting to hurt like a bitch.

Piper turned wild eyes on Paige and ran over to her. Grabbing Paige by the shoulders Piper began to shake her furiously. "What did you do that for?" She asked hysterically.

"He didn't fight back Piper!" Paige screamed in between shakes. Piper stopped and an odd look crossed her face as she realized that Paige was right. Piper nodded and let go of Paige. She walked up to the crystal cage that Wyatt was trapped in and looked at him calculatingly. Wyatt's head was bowed submissively and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Mom," Chris said, walking up to her cautiously. "Wyatt and I talked, We're ok now. He healed me and everything. I'm fine." Chris said, trying to get through to his mother. Piper turned towards Chris and raised her hand. Chris flinched, expecting a blow and Piper softened ever so softly. Gently she grabbed Chris's chin and turned his head, looking for any sign of damage. Releasing him she looked over the rest of him quickly and found his story to be true. Piper nodded and turned towards Wyatt who was mouthing 'thanks' at Chris. Chris smiled back at Wyatt and stepped back, having done all he could do.

"Why?" Piper asked Wyatt sharply. Wyatt's eyes widened and he looked around the room for help, but no one saved him from having to answer such a painful question.

"I didn't want to." Wyatt said sincerely, knowing that that was no excuse.

"Then why?!" Piper shouted at him. Wyatt shrunk back and Chris could see bruises beginning to form on his face. Anger erupted inside of him at Piper, although it was quickly extinguished. He knew what it was like to see what she had seen so he gritted his teeth.

"I don't know." Wyatt said desperately. He raised his head and stared into Piper's eyes. He didn't want his mother to hate him, he really didn't.

"Leave." Piper said to her family. "Wyatt and I need to talk." Everyone looked very hesitant about that. "I promise not to hurt him." Piper said, her tone softening as she started to see the damage she had caused. Slowly Leo and Piper's sisters filed out. "Out Chris." Piper demanded in a soft voice. Chris looked at Wyatt questioningly, wondering if he would be alright by himself.

"Go ahead Chris. I'll be fine." Wyatt said quietly, not wanting to set his mother off any further. He had never seen this side of her before and he wasn't enjoying it.

Once the room was clear Piper looked at Wyatt with scrutiny. "How could you Wyatt?" She finally asked in a weary voice, her anger replaced with sadness.

"I don't know." Wyatt said tearfully, feeling both pain and regret claw at his heart. "I don't know, Mom. I'm so sorry." He said, looking at her sincerely. Piper bit her lip. She couldn't get Chris's screams out of her head, but her other son was obviously remorseful and in pain. Piper shook her head, unsure of what to do.

"Wyatt... why. Why would you do that?" Piper asked brokenly, looking ready to collapse from exhaustion. That little cat nap didn't really help much.

"I... I just want my family back." Wyatt said quietly. "In the future," Wyatt started, knowing that Chris was going to kick his ass for this. Piper's head snapped up, her curiosity piqued. "In the future," Wyatt repeated. "Things got bad." Wyatt closed his eyes, blocking out the memories. "You died when I was 16 and Chris was 14." Piper gasped, unable to imagine how hard that must've been. "Dad was around for me, but never for Chris. Aunt Phoebe and two of my cousins died a year after you. And then six months later all of my uncles died. I couldn't keep living through loss. I had to do something to keep my remaining family safe." Wyatt finished, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Oh my god Wyatt." Piper said sincerely, tears making their way down her face. Piper was absolutely horrified. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her family must've went through in the future. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Piper said. Wyatt shrugged, unable to formulate a response. Quickly her maternal instincts kicked in and Piper kicked a crystal away from Wyatt. Piper reached up and hugged Wyatt, who was stunned for a minuet before quickly returning the gesture. "I still don't approve of a single thing you've done, Wyatt. But at least now I understand and can forgive you." Piper said as Wyatt hugged her tighter.

"I've missed you so much." Wyatt admitted softly, causing Piper to stifle a sob at her sons losses.

"I love you, Wyatt." Piper whispered and Wyatt returned to sentiment.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked once everyone, minus Piper and Wyatt, were downstairs in the kitchen. "Last thing we knew Wyatt was torturing you." Phoebe said with confusion, not able to comprehend the situation. Paige nodded from her seat at the table, trying not to bang her head against the wood.

"We talked, and I think I finally got through to him." Chris said, pleased with the progress he's made, and astounded at the change in Wyatt. Chris wanted to smack himself for giving up on Wyatt in the future. If he had just pushed Wyatt to torture him earlier maybe he could've gotten through to him in the future. Of course, then Chris wanted to whack himself in the head for even thinking about antagonizing Wyatt to the point of torture in the future. Chris shuddered and forced his wandering mind away from that particular topic.

"How did you get through to him?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"It's personal." Chris said with a smirk, enjoying being the only Halliwell who could keep a secret. Phoebe huffed and gently tried to edge into his emotions. Chris stared at Phoebe, with a mock angry look on his face. Phoebe started to blush when he wouldn't look away.

"What?" She asked defensively, slowly backing out of his emotions.

"Stay out of my emotions please." Chris said, with a smirk as Phoebe's blush became more pronounced.

"What gave it away?" Phoebe asked, flabbergasted. She was sure that she was being stealthy.

Chris snorted in amusement. "What didn't give it away?" He returned. Paige laughed and Leo chuckled. Phoebe looked away as her face turned an even darker shade of red. "One second I was thinking about time portals and the next second I was thinking about my feelings." Chris said, shaking his head. "Doesn't happen."

Laughter erupted in the room and Paige decided to save Phoebe so she changed the subject. "Why were you thinking about portals? You didn't agree to go back to the future did you?" Paige asked anxiously. They needed Chris to stay if they were ever going to save Wyatt, now that they had seen for themselves how far off the path Wyatt is... or will be... whatever.

"Actually Wyatt's the one going back to the future, not me." Chris said, nodding at the stunned expressions around him.

"No way!" Leo said, surprised that his son would give up that easily. Amazed that Chris could even think straight with the fire raging around him.

"I'm serious." Chris said seriously at the disbelieving looks he got.

"He's right." Wyatt said softly, having appeared unnoticed with Piper. He was looking extremely sheepish and Piper was smiling, obviously very happy.

"Why don't you just reword the spell you used to take you here." Wyatt said to Chris, finally understanding who was the one that betrayed who.

"Good idea, Wyatt." Chris said as he led the way to the attic. Wyatt smiled at the praise from his little brother and followed the procession of Halliwells.

Once in the attic Chris re-drew the triquatra on the wall and re-worded his spell anxiously. He needed Wyatt to leave so he could save him, though that doesn't mean that Chris really wanted him to leave.

"It's ready." Chris said, having the new spell in his mind. Wyatt nodded and walked up to Chris before giving him a quick hug which Chris returned happily, with a smile on his face.

"Good luck saving my stubborn ass." Wyatt said by way of thanks.

"Language." Piper corrected automatically, eliciting laughs from everyone.

"See ya, little bro." Wyatt said, as he ruffled Chris's hair. Chris rolled his eyes at the gesture, but he couldn't stop smiling. Though a part of Chris, an infuriating part that was determined to ruin the moment, kept telling him that this wasn't going to last very long.

Wyatt turned to face the rest of his family, unsure of how they would react to him after seeing what he was capable of. Phoebe was still upset over what happened, but walked up to Wyatt first.

"Stay good." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. Wyatt smiled at his aunt and returned the hug. Wyatt released his aunt and looked at his three remaining family members. Paige walked up to him and took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. So she went for sarcasm.

"Dude, it's called therapy. Look it up." Paige said as she smacked his arm lightly. Wyatt didn't know whether to laugh or take her seriously so he settled for giving her a quick hug, which Paige returned.

Leo stepped forward and shook Wyatt's hand, warning him to behave himself. Wyatt smiled at Leo before looking at Piper.

"I'll always love you." Piper said, giving him the longest hug yet. Wyatt nodded and stepped back.

"OK, go ahead." Wyatt said to Chris. Chris nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Wyatt, say the spell with me." Chris said. "Your twice blessed, we might need the power boost." Chris elaborating off of Wyatt's questioning look. With Wyatt using his telepathy they began to chant.

_"Here these words_

_Here the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within our minds_

_Send Wyatt forward to were he'll find_

_His future home in space and time_

_These brothers wish it, so shall it be_

_So we command it, so mote it be!"_

The triquatra transformed into a swirling blue portal and Wyatt looked back once more. His eyes focused on Chris as he whispered, "Thank you."

Chris nodded. "Anytime." Wyatt walked through and the portal closed behind him, leaving tearful silence.

"Well one version of Wyatt down, one to go." Paige said. Walking up to Piper she patted her shoulder and said, "Good luck when these two are teenagers." Piper groaned and Chris snorted.

"You have no idea." He said, smiling.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

_A/n I hope you enjoyed the cute ending! I had to put in some fluff after all the angst. lol_


	13. Steps 1,2, and 3

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapters so short compared to my others, but I had to work with what I've got. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. Reviews make me smile and convince me to update faster._

Wyatt's less then gentle cries woke Piper up from another nightmare. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Chris surrounded by flames, screaming and begging Wyatt to stop. All Piper could hear were Chris's pleas ringing in her ears, begging for it to stop and asking Why?

Piper shuddered, folding her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself protectively. This was crazy. She couldn't get that out of her head and Piper couldn't even look Chris in the eye any more. Any time she saw him, Piper just felt so damn guilty. She felt as though it was her fault that Chris was tortured. Piper felt responsible for the future of everyone, and destiny itself, and Piper was so overwhelmed she was ready to have a breakdown.

Wyatt screamed from the other room again, reminding Piper of Chris begging Wyatt to make it stop. Piper let her head drop against her knees in exhaustion. She was about to get up when she heard Phoebe hurry over to Wyatt and start shushing him, cooing to him that he didn't want to wake his mommy up.

Piper shook her head, trying to clear away the insanity. Piper was too overwhelmed by everything. Not only did she feel responsible for the future of everyone in the entire world, but she also felt saddened that Wyatt had left for the future. Piper knew that was insane considering everything else she was feeling, but Piper couldn't help it. She couldn't stop herself from feeling like an utter failiure and Piper bit her lip hard, trying not to release the sobs that desperately wanted to break out.

She was so confused and conflicted that Piper didn't even know what to do know. She didn't know how to save Wyatt, or even if she could. And more then that Piper didn't know how she was expected to keep Wyatt good when she was raising him all by herself. Piper and Leo weren't together anymore and that broke her heart for herself, for Wyatt and for Chris.

Piper allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert her sisters. Piper needed to be alone so she quickly grabbed some clothes and rushed into the shower, drowning herself in the hot water and watching in satisfaction when her skin turned red. Piper got a reprieve from her confusion with this small pain. It was intense and it spread, just like her other pain, but this shower pain was so much simpler to heal. All Piper had to do was stand under the cold water for a few minuets and Piper did so eagerly, pretending that all of her sorrows were going down the drain with the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was his favorite place to come and sit and, honestly, he was enjoying the view. Leo looked around and sighed with despair. For once he had no idea what to do and this helplessness was killing him.

Leo wanted more then anything to be close to both of his sons. It seemed as though he and Wyatt were OK, but it was his relationship with Chris that was bothering him.

Chris had dropped a few hints here and there that he and Leo didn't have the best relationship in the world, but Leo had thought that once he tried to talk to Chris they could work their issues out and be a happy family.

Unfortunately, Leo had forgotten that Chris was a Halliwell and that wasn't the way things worked with Halliwell's. First off, it appeared as though their 'issues' went way beyond what Leo had thought. Whenever he tried to talk to Chris about why Chris hated him, Chris had mumbled something about future consequences and orbed away.

Leo sighed again and his shoulders drooped. This was ridiculous. If Leo had any doubts about Chris being a Halliwell then those thoughts were completely erased now. Chris was more stubborn then Prue was and that is saying something. Leo let his thoughts wander, wanting some sort of answer to his dilemma with Chris.

Instead, Leo's thoughts took him to his oldest son. Leo shuddered in utter disgust and horror. How had Wyatt become so cold and... heartless. Especially towards Chris. Leo shook his head, unable to go there.

Leo had already decided that he would be a great father to this Chris, and he would try to be around more for baby Wyatt. Leo closed his eyes against the raw pain that washed over him. He wanted to get back together with Piper so badly that sometimes it just about killed him. Suddenly Leo's eyes lit up and he had a plan.

Step One: Tell Piper he was getting her back no matter what.

Step Two: Talk to Chris no matter what.

Step Three: Buy some ice for the black eye Chris was sure to give him.

Leo chucked at Chris's obvious defiance of any authority figure. Leo had only seen Chris in the heavens a few times after the titan incident and once, Leo had been listening in on a meeting Chris was having with some of the other Elders. Leo hadn't been able to believe his ears because right then in there, Chris had started cussing out each and every one of the Elders in the meeting. Leo's cheeks had blushed at he profanity that he heard coming out of the young mans mouth.

The Elders had threatened to clip his wings, but Chris was having none of it. He was threatening to use future magic to vanquish the 'stupid f-ing Elders' if they didn't co-operate with him. Leo shook his head, vowing to talk to Chris about that and making a mental note to pick up extra ice for that particular talk. Leo orbed out, determined to get his family- all of his family- back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper had went downstairs to find Paige with Wyatt, giving him a bottle. Piper took Wyatt from Paige, and gave him the bottle herself, while asking were Phoebe went.

"She had to go to work." Paige said, rolling her eyes and immediately starting on a rampage about her temp jobs. "It's ridiculous." Paige chimed into Pipers conciseness once again and Piper tried to focus on what Paige was saying. "I took these temp. jobs so that I could have a life separate from magic and all I get is magic, magic, magic!" Paige ranted. It wasn't that she didn't like magic, in fact she loved it. Paige loved to help people, but she had been hoping to help people without magic. Paige turned to Piper, ready to rant some more, before sighed at Pipers staring off into space look. "Piper, honey, what's wrong?" Paige asked with concern.

"Huh?" Piper asked, still unable to pay attention. All she could think about was Wyatt and who he would turn out to be. And try as she might, Piper couldn't stop herself from blaming Leo. Maybe if he had been around more for Wyatt in the future then when she died he would've been OK. Piper shook her head, too exhausted to cry. "I don't know." Piper said off of Paige's worried look. "I guess I'm just thinking about Wyatt again. How could someone turn him evil right under our noses. What would happen to make something like that happen?" Piper asked, devastated. She had vowed when Wyatt was born that he would protect him no matter what and come to find that he turned evil because she couldn't protect him.

"Piper, this isn't your fault." Paige said, shocked that Piper would think that. "It's whatever demon that turns him. That's who's fault it is." Paige said sincerely. Paige wished that Piper wouldn't blame herself for these things but, unfortunately, it seemed to be a character trait of hers.

"But it is my fault Paige." Piper said with self-disgust in her voice. "I couldn't even protect my own son and..." Piper trailed off, not wanting to bring Leo into this, but wanting to vent.

"What?" Paige asked, quietly, wishing that Piper would open up so that she could help.

"Maybe if Leo had been around more in Chris's and Wyatt's future then..." Piper trailed off again, feeling guilty for thinking that, but unable to help herself. Paige smiled sadly and was about to reply when Leo orbed into the kitchen.

Leo looked around nervously, he had obviously just interrupted a serious sister moment. Pipers face was upsetting just to look at; her expression was so gloomy that Leo immediately felt concern flood his body.

"Hi, Piper." Leo said quietly, trying not to flinch when Piper looked away sadly. "How are you doing?" Leo asked, knowing about Pipers nightmares. He had comforted her after a few, but she was still asleep and hadn't remembered a thing... or at least that's what Leo thought.

Paige's eyebrows rose at Leo's loving tone and jumped to her feet. "I gotta go to my temp. jobs. You know, I've got to go save the world with magic, again. Ha.. ha.. ha." Paige said awkwardly, hurrying out of the room with a smile and grabbing her cell phone, ready to tell Phoebe everything she heard because Paige was planning on listening through the kitchen door.

"How am I doing?" Piper repeated with a sarcastic smile, switching Wyatt to her other hip as she stood. "Not good." Piper started, putting Wyatt in his high chair and taking his now empty bottle to the sink and washing it.

"Piper, I..." Leo started awkwardly. He wasn't sure how Piper would react to this. "I don't know how to say this, but..." Leo cleared his throat nervously and started again. "You know I love you, right?" Leo asked quietly. He heard Piper drop the bottle in the sink before picking it back up with shaky hands.

"Leo..." Piper started exhaustively, she so didn't want to go there right now.

"Let me finish." Leo started quickly. "I didn't want to become an Elder, Piper." Leo said unhappily, walking closer to her and leaning against the counter. "I wanted to stay with you, but I was too afraid to ignore my calling." Leo continued, sighing when Pipers shoulders started tensing up. "But I'm not scared anymore." Leo said forcefully. He gently grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn towards him. Piper stared at his shirt for a minuet before Leo gently lifted her head up. "I want to come back Piper." Leo said, nodding at Pipers wide eyes. "I want my family back. I want you back." Leo told her sincerely. "Piper," Leo started, looking at her with as much love as he could muster. "I never stopped loving you." He whispered, putting his hand gently on her face.

Piper sobbed, and leaned into his touch. "I love you too." She whispered, terrified. Piper was too afraid to admit her love for Leo because she thought that the second she said she loved him someone would take him away from her again. Most likely it would be the elders and Piper would kill them for that.

"Don't be afraid, Piper." Leo whispered, leaning in closer and wiping away Pipers tears. "No one is going to take me away ever again." He promised her feircly. Piper let out a sob of desperation before leaning into Leo completely and kissing him.

They pulled away minuets later. "I love you." Piper said again. Leo wrapped his arms around her protectively and sighed with contentment.

"Oh!" Leo said with excitement as he sensed Chris orbing into P3.

"What is it?" Piper asked, devastated that Leo was about to leave. They didn't even have a chance to talk yet.

"Chris is back from the underworld and he's been gone for a few days." Leo said, pulling Piper away from him and grabbing her arms gently, looking into her eyes. "I have to go talk to him. I meant it Piper." Leo said with conviction. "I want my family back. All of my family." Leo said, smiling when Piper nodded in understanding. "I have to go to him before he orbs out, but I promise I'll be right back." Leo said with a seductive smile at Piper.

"OK, then we can talk." Piper said, emphasizing the word 'talk' with a sly smile of her own. Leo leaned down and kissed her once more before orbing out. Piper sighed and looked at Wyatt. He looked back at her and squealed with happiness. Piper smiled and heard Paige hurridedly orb out, realizing the conversation was over. Piper shook her head, too happy to be pissed at her sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris orbed into his back room at P3 with exhaustion. He had spent about three days in the underworld and Chris was totally drained. He had only slept once and that was because a demon knocked him out. Chris had woken up an hour later with dried blood in his hair and kicked that demons ass. After that Chris decided he needed a shower. And some food. God, Chris felt like he was going to die if he didn't eat.

Chris's stomach growled again and Chris groaned wearily. He wanted to eat, but first he had to look up an amulet in the Book Of Shadows, find the current owner of the amulet, and kill him. That would take at least eight hours. Maybe more if Chris couldn't find it in the book. Chris groaned again, and wrinkled his nose, deciding he had better shower before he went to the house or else Piper would fuss over him.

Chris groaned again. If he had to take a shower then that would mean more time with out food and sleep. Chris rubbed his eyes tiredly, hoping that the shower would at least help him focus on the amulet and not on his stomach or exhaustion. Chris gathered up his clothes and turned around to dose himself in the frigid water when Leo orbed in. Chris groaned and rolled his eyes, more time was about to be wasted.

"Chris, can we talk?" Leo asked. Chris rolled his eyes warily and Leo hurried on. "Please." Leo pleaded desperately, wanting some kind of connection with his son and needing to talk to him.

"Leo..." Chris started angrily, sighing when Leo flinched at the use of his first name. "Not now." Chris continued, tiredly, sitting down and seeing that this conversation might take a while. "I'm really busy right now." Chris said, wincing at the hunger pain that went through him.

Leo noticed this and saw the blood in his hair with concern. "Chris." Leo said admonishing him, wisely stopping when Chris's eyes flashed with righteous anger. Leo looked him over and saw several bruises on any exposed flesh. Chris's shirt was ripped and torn in several places and his pants were looking more like shorts now.

"Look I have stuff to do so if you don't mind." Chris started angrily. Quickly he grabbed his clothes again and walked into the shower. He slammed the door behind him and Leo sighed. Leo heard the shower turn on and looked around at the mess in Chris's room. Leo sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for him to get out of the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walked back out of the shower feeling refreshed. He was still starving, but now his focus was better and he was sure that he could get the amulet, take on the demon, and still have time to eat. Chris was actually debating whether to skip eating so he could get some sleep, but Chris knew that he was already running on empty as it was.

"Chris." Leo said gently, standing up from his seat at Chris's desk. Chris jumped five feet in the air and whirled around in surprise. Seeing Leo, Chris dropped his stance and rolled his eyes at Leo for still being around and admonishing himself for showing weakness in front of Leo. "Please, Chris. I just want to talk to you." Leo said desperately, not understanding why Chris hated him so much.

"Look, Leo..." Chris started angrily, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

"That's another thing!" Leo started angrily. "You always call me Leo, never dad." Leo said, admitting to Chris how much this hurt him. Chris violently threw his dirty clothes down and took a step forward.

"I call you Leo because thats all you are to me." Chris said in a dangerous voice. Leo was walking on very thin ice and if he didn't watch his step... "Dad is a term that is earned, and you never earned it." Chris said with a cold and sharp voice, ignoring how wide Leo's eyes went.

"Why not, Chris?" Leo asked, taking a step back from Chris's advance. "Why don't I deserve to be called 'dad'?" Leo asked in a hurt voice, pleading with Chris to tell him.

"Because!" Chris exploded as though what Leo would do should be obvious to him.

"Because what Chris?" Leo asked, hating himself for it and changing tactics. "What, are you to afraid to tell me?" Leo asked challengingly, waiting for Chris to take the bait.

Chris's eyes went wide at the insinuation that he was a coward and Chris growled with anger. "Because you were never there for me!" Chris screamed, slamming Leo against the wall with telekinesis and pinning him there. "Every single damn time Wyatt called you, you would orb right down to him. But when I was screaming for you in a pool of moms blood, begging you to heal her because I couldn't you ignored me." Chris said, breathing heavily and seeing red. "You've always ignored me and I'm so sick of it. In my future I asked Wyatt to kill you when he was evil and he did." Chris admitted in a rage, not knowing what he was saying.

Leo's eyes widened and filled with pain as Chris's words hit him on full impact. Leo was absolutely horrified at what he was hearing and Leo wished that he had thought about his plan a bit more before antagonizing Chris. "Chris I'm so sorry." Leo said, not understanding what these words would do to Chris.

Chris turned wild eyes on Leo and absolutely freaked. "Sorry?" Chris screamed. "Your sorry, again. That's all you ever are Leo, sorry. Dear Chris, I'm sorry I missed you birthday for the tenth time. Dear Chris, I'm sorry I missed you football game, but I made it to Wyatt's and tell him for me that he was great..." Chris mimicked in a disgusted voice. Leo looked at Chris fearfully, wishing he had thought of another thing to say.

"But it hasn't happened yet." Leo tried desperately. "I can still change it." He said quickly, trying to make Chris see reason and let him down.

"And you wan to know something else?" Chris asked coldly, too far gone to understand that this was past Leo, the Leo that hadn't lived through anything Chris was telling him. "When you did visit me, it was to hit me for doing something wrong." Chris nodded coldly at Leo's horrified expression. "Oh ya, I had a high pain tolerance as a kid." Chris said with disgust, dropping Leo on his ass. Chris sneered at Leo's disbelieving look and said, "Ya, Mom didn't believe me either until she saw it for herself. She tried to vanquish you after that." Chris told him, seeing Leo's tears and feeling his rage leave as he looked around and remembered were he was.

"Chris... I... I..." Leo stammered with self hatred flowing through his veins. He didn't know what to say, and he certainly didn't know how to react to hearing something like that. "I..." Leo stammered once more. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had never visited his own child and when he did it was to abuse him? Leo felt self-loathing flow through his veins violently and Leo shook his with disbelief. "I would never, ever do that." Leo said weakly. He didn't know what to think or what to believe and all he could do was stare at Chris with wide, horrified, eyes.

Chris looked at Leo in anger and pain. He didn't know what he should do or say now. There was no way he could leave Leo like this. Jerk or not Leo was still, biologically at the least, his father. Plus Chris didn't want his secrets about that kind of thing revealed to the sisters. Chris looked at Leo and rolled his eyes at Leo's tears and obvious pain. Normally Chris would have felt some remorse, or pity, but right now Chris was too tired to muster up those type of emotions.

"Get up." Chris said coolly. Leo slowly stood up, still thinking over what Chris had said.

"Chris, I promise that wont happen this time." Leo said sincerely, looking Chris in the eyes and sighing at the pain and vulnerability he saw. "I already love you. There's no way I could do that to you." Leo said, trying to show as much love in his eyes as he possibly could. Chris's eyes got unnaturally watery as he desperately searched Leo's eyes for some sign that this was the truth.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but before he got the chance a demon flamed in, grabbed his arm, and flamed right back out.

"Chris?" Leo called, dumbstruck. That attack was just so random. Leo looked around the empty room before cursing and orbing out to get reinforcements.


	14. Toture

**Raw Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing**

_A/n: I know! You don't hear anything from me in weeks and then bam! 5 new chapters. I had these written for a while I just didn't know when to upload them so... now sounds good to me. *runs from the angry mob* Well, enjoy!_

"What do you mean a demon took him?" Piper questioned her husband for the fifteenth time. She was hyperventallating with panic and Piper was pacing furiosly, unable to comprehend this. "A demon didn't take him Leo." Piper insisted again. "Because you... you were there. And you would've stopped him." Piper said again, hysterical.

"Piper this isn't helping. We need to save him." Leo snapped at her. He felt bad for being so impatient with her, but they had already wasted a good ten minuets arguing over whether or not the demon actually took Chris and Leo was starting to get seriously irritated. Leo had been a little panicky himself at first, but Piper was getting a little to hysterical. "You need to calm down and take a deep..." Leo started.

"PAIGE!" Piper screamed, interrupting Leo with an angry wave of her hand. Leo stepped back, trying not to feel hurt at her obvious dismissal of him. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR... I'LL SUMMON YOUR ASS." Piper screamed as loudly as she could. Leo covered his ears with his hands and felt very lucky that the glass around them hadn't broken yet.

"Piper?" Paige asked with confusion and worry as she orbed in. Paige hadn't heard Piper that pissed since... actually Paige had never heard Piper that pissed and that scared her more then anything. "What is it?" Paige questioned again, hoping it wasn't something she had done. It was bad enough to get Pipers wrath when she was in a normal mood, but while Piper was pregnant you really wanted to stay out of her way.

"Shush." Piper told Paige quickly, dialing Phoebe's number at the Bay Veiw Mirror.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Paige asked Leo with confusion. Paige looked around and her eyebrows narrowed. "Weres Chris?" She asked in confusion. Now that they knew who he was Paige figured he'd be the first that Piper would call. Piper turned towards Paige and gave Paige her best death glare. Paige's eyes widened and she looked at Leo for confirmation. Leo nodded grimly and Paige wisely shut her mouth, immediatly understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Hi, Phoebe." Piper started, her voice hollow and upset. Paige winced, knowing that Phoebe had better agree to come home right away or else. "I need you to come home right away." Piper said gently, trying to be sympathetic to Phoebe's situation. Phoebe started complaining about how backed up in her work she was and Pipers eyes darkened dangerously. "Phoebe, I know how important..." Piper started, getting cut off. Piper eyes narrowed after a few moments and she finally screamed, "YOUR NEPHEW HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" Immediately Phoebe started apologizing and saying that she would be home right away. Piper hung up and looked towards her husband and sister with eyes that promised death.

"Piper, honey, maybe you should try to calm down a little." Leo said gently, knowing that Pipers focus would be a little off if she was in a hysterical state. Piper glared at Leo with eyes that basically told him were to shove it and Leo immediately backed off, knowing that this wasn't the time to upset Piper even further.

"Leo, I want you to go to the underworld and see what you can figure out." Piper started, glaring at Leo until he nodded hurridedly and orbed out. "Paige," Piper started and Paige jumped at the furious tone. "You are going to try some summoning spells while I scry for him." Piper said quickly, and Paige started running up the stairs. Piper quickly followed after her, but first she stopped off in Wyatt's room and grabbed the baby monitor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe sat in her office with a small smile. She had just gotten off of the phone with Paige who informed her that Piper and Leo were getting back together. Phoebe couldn't stop smiling. She had always felt like it was wrong for Piper and Leo to split up. There love has always been true, real and epic. Phoebe knew that one day Piper and Leo would get back together.

Phoebe was ecstatic about this. She loved Leo like a brother and was pretty upset when he became an elder, but Phoebe knew it was nothing to what Piper had went through. Piper and Leo were made for each other, plain and simple.

Then, just when Phoebe thought things couldn't get any better, she got a phone call from a hysterical Piper. Phoebe was shocked that Chris had been taken, he had been through too much already. "I'll be right there, I promise." Phoebe said seriously, already gathering up her things. Phoebe ran out of her office door and, just when she thought she was free, she ran into Elise.

"Phoebe?" Elise asked in surprise, backing up a few steps. "Just were do you think your going?" Elise asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry Elise, but I've got a family emergency." Phoebe said hurridedly, trying to side step her, but Elise moved her steps to match Phoebes.

"It's always some emergency with you Phoebe." Elise said shaking her head. Phoebe closed her eyes impatiently and quickly tried counting to ten.

"I know Elise and I'm so sorry." Phoebe said sincerely, looking at her watch and groaning. If she wasn't home in two minuets, Piper was going to kill her. "But I do really need to go." Phoebe told Elise seriously. "Please." Phoebe added for god measure.

"Fine." Elise said, tight lipped. She didn't like how Phoebe was always running off, but there was really nothing she could do about it.

"Thank you so much." Phoebe called over her shoulder, already running out of the building. Elise sighed and stomped over to her office, slamming the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Paige were in the attic with anxious faces. Piper was scrying rather violently and muttering to herself. Piper just couldn't believe Chris's luck. He was always the one getting the short end of the stick and Piper wished that she could just scream at destiny to leave her baby the hell alone. Piper was the oldest Charmed One, the protector of good, and she couldn't even stop her own son from turning evil, or for capturing and torturing her other son. And, speaking of her youngest son, she couldn't even keep him safe from demons and his brother. Piper sighed in frustration and slammed the crystal down to go get another map, she was getting nowhere.

Paige wasn't having any more luck then Piper was. Paige had already known before she started that this was a lost cause, but this was just getting depressing. She had tried three different spells, added potions to each one to make them stronger and was getting majorly bummed. The only spell left to try was the blood-to-blood spell, but Paige already knew that wasn't going to work. She just wasn't going to say that around Piper.

"Anything?" Piper asked, digging through several maps they had and flinging one out.

"Nope." Paige said, adding her blood to the potion. Just as she was about to start chanted two demons orbed in with malicious grins on their faces. "Demons!" Paige cried, orbing them into the wall in hopes of knocking them out. Paige didn't have any such luck however as the demons stood right back up and each one threw an energy ball at Piper and Paige.

Piper froze the energy balls and looked towards Paige. "Energy Balls!" She screamed, sending the energy balls back towards their owners. Demon 1 ducked out of the way and Demon 1 threw an energy ball at the retreating energy ball, causing an explosion that knocked Paige on her ass.

"Son of a..." Piper started, cutting herself off and trying to blow up one of the demons. Both of them dodged the attack and opened their mouths to say something, or chant something, when Paige shouted out.

"Freeze them." Paige said quickly, trying to stop Piper before she ruined their possible lead. Piper flicked her wrists and froze the demons, looking at Paige with a death glare. "They could know something about Chris." Paige said, nodding her head at Pipers furious look. Piper turned towards the demons and unfroze their heads.

"You have two seconds to tell me were my son is before I blast you into oblivion." Piper said in her most furious and commanding voice. The demons looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at Piper with evil twin grins.

_"With these words we now destroy_

_The memories of Pipers little boy_

_Christopher Halliwell we now erase_

_Because they will never again see his face"_

"What did you do?" Piper exclaimed in fury, immediately forgetting everything about Chris. Paige looked at the demons threateningly, also wondering what the spell had done. Although, now she thought about it, she couldn't even remember the spell.

"Nothing you'll ever find out about... witch!" One of the demons exclaimed, sealing their fate. Piper immediately flicked her wrists and destroyed both demons.

"What the hell was that about?" Piper asked, looking around at the mess the fight with the demons had made and once again cursing the no magic for personal gain rule.

"I have no idea." Paige answered, looking at her watch and gasping at the time. "Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed, looking at Piper apologetically. "I've got to get to my temp. job." Paige exclaimed, orbing out.

"Paige!" Piper called, aggrivated. "You are not leaving me with the demon clean up, again!" Piper called again, sighing in aggravation when she got no response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe burst through the manor doors with a sense of urgency and confusion. Phoebe looked around anxiously, wondering why she felt as though she felt like she needed to be here. There must've been a demon attack or a threat against Wyatt or something. Phoebe looked around in worry when she didn't see anyone. "Piper!" Phoebe tried. "Paige, is anyone home?" Phoebe called a bit louder.

"Up here." Came a muffled shout from the attic. Phoebe hurried up the stairs, wondering if she would have to kick some demon ass once she got there.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked tiredly, looking around at the mess and reaching down to help Piper.

"Not much." Piper said, wiping some dust off of her hands. "Some warlocks attacked. Well I thought they were demons at first, but then they started chanting so they must've been warlocks." Piper explained absentmindedly. Phoebe looked around in worry.

"Is Paige alright?" She asked, figuring that Paige had probably been at her temp job, but worried about her all the same.

"She's fine." Piper said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "She orbed out right afterward and stuck me with the clean up." Piper told Phoebe, venting about her youngest sister. Piper then looked at her sister with amusement. "Don't you have an interview in about," Piper looked at her watch. "In about five minuets."

"Crap." Phoebe shouted, smacking herself in the forehead and rushing back out of the house, mumbling to herself about demonic distractions in her life. Piper grinned to herself and nodded in agreement, getting back to the mess at hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris looked around his cage with depression and sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He was always the one getting captured and tortured, why him? Chris knew about this part of the underworld. It was one of the more depressing spots, mainly because this was were all of the ritual sacrifices were done, and this knowledge did nothing to calm Chris down.

The walls of the cave Chris was surrounded by were covered in dirt, blood, and demon ashes. Instead of a nice sandy floor like some parts of the underworld, this floor was disgusting. Not only was it uneven due to the rocks, but it was also smeared with things that Chris really didn't want to think about considering his current situation. Unfortunately, his curiosity got the better of him and Chris took a careful look before gagging, recognizing it as human blood.

Chris was controlling his fear with ease, making his expression one of boredom rather then panic. Chris was surrounded by every demon he had ever threatened or forced into helping him and that terrified him. These demons were capable of some pretty nasty things and Chris didn't even want to imagine what was about to happen to him.

Chris discretely tried to use his powers to escape. Chris tried telekinesis, astral projection, and his orbing, but each attempt failed. Chris looked around at all of the jeering faces and gulped, this was not good. Chris just wished that he knew what they wanted from him. The typical things demons wanted from Halliwells were their powers, their blood or their book, but Chris didn't think they knew who he really was so he had no idea what to expect.

Chris watched with suspicious eyes as two demons separated from the main group and left. The remaining demons stared back at him with cold, calculating eyes, some going as far as to snarl. Chris merely smirked at them, arrogant on the outside and scared on the inside as always. "Alright." Chris said, finally having enough of the silence. All of the remaining demons immediately looked at him with predatory like eyes.

"My little friends?" A demon snarled menacingly, stepping forward. Chris smirked inwardly, and out. He wasn't afraid of this demon and Chris made a point of that. "They went to pay your family a visit." The demon informed him, grinning widely and showing his sharp, pointed teeth. Chris's face immediately paled and he dropped his smirk, looking at the demon with wide eyes. "Aww..." The demon began in a mock baby voice, laughing. "Is Chris scared?" He asked, now laughing fully, all of the other demons joining in. "Did you really think your rampage through the underworld would go unpunished?" He asked with amusement, watching Chris with laughing eyes.

Chris immediately slapped his emotionless mask on once more. He couldn't let these demons see how scared he was or else he might not be able to get out and save his family. Chris was positive that the demons wouldn't be able to kill them, they are the charmed ones after all, but they could still do other things. Kill their friends, Victor, or somehow distract them.

Chris had an idea of were this was going and it scared him. Normally Chris wouldn't be this afraid of being tortured by these demons, but after what Wyatt had put him through Chris was still a little shaky. Chris closed his eyes briefly and held his breath just as a demon snarled and threw a potion at Chris's feet. Chris's eyes widened in unimaginable pain and all of his breath came out in a frantic sigh. Chris felt as though electricity was flowing threw his body, and- since humans are made up of 80% water and electricity the only thing that separates water molecules-, Chris felt as though his entire body was being ripped apart slowly and painfully. Chris felt as though tiny bits of skin, hair, eyes, toes, nails, lips, tongue, ect was being violently ripped from his body and Chris wanted to scream. He wanted to beg for mercy, but Chris would never allow himself to do that.

Chris was vaguely aware that he had been sent to his knees and Chris fell, allowing his head to fall and his hair to cover his misted over eyes. Tears were gathering in his eyes and Chris forced himself not to blink, to not release the tears from their prison. Chris felt pain like nothing he had before experienced, besides Wyatt's torture, run through his body and Chris fell to the floor completely. He laid there, twitching in agony.

Finally Chris regained control over himself as the pain slowly went away. Shakily, Chris stood up and his hands gripped the bars of his cage tightly, holding him up each time his knees threatened to buckle. The demons watched him anxiously, waiting for a scream or for the tears they had been denied. Finally Chris put a smirk in place and raised his head, smirking at the demons.

"That's it?" Chris scoffed. "I've been tortured worse by warlocks." Chris mocked them, knowing that warlocks were the lowest on the demonic hierarchy. He sucseded in pissing them off because their looks changed from smug to pure anger and another potion vial was immediately thrown. Chris's smirk was wiped off his face and he tried his hardest not to scream, never giving up.


End file.
